Different Personalities of Ethan
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Ethan's life is not easy is life is very hard for a seer. When his personalities comes back his life become harder. I know I spell personalities work in the show but still. Warning: Yaoi and Yuri there also straight in there.
1. Ethan's Disease Returns

**Different Personalitlies for Ethan**

**Summary: Ethan been keeping a secret from his friends, but when he have a vision that his alters came back somethings came a part. Will his friends found out about his disorder? You just have to found out!**

**A/N: It's a show/story I thought of thanks to United States of Tara and Total Drama Revenge of the Island (TDROTI or TDROI whatever works) the charcater called Mike. Tara and Mike are the best! My favorite alter is Buck from Tara and my favorite alter is well I say all because they all cool I don't know about the old man but still from Mike. If you want watch United States of Tara it's on netflix Season 1-3 and Total Drama Revenge of The Island is coming on June 5th but episode 1 is on Youtube so enjoy it! So I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire and United States of Tara ideas I just own my ideas. And Ethan's alters are like Tara's alters since her alters are awesome! So enjoy!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I'm so glad that I feel better it been a year without them. Benny doesn't know that I have different personalitlies because they don't exist anymore which I'm glad of. I was at school with Benny. "Hey Ethan will it be cool if I have different personalitlies I mean like I'm just a person with whole different people like us." He closed his locker. "Um no I don't think you will like to have different personalitlies I mean one day you are you and then the next day you are somebody else." I closed my locker. "Yeah which it sounds cool." I rolled my eyes. Then Sarah came. "Hey guys what you guys talking about?" She asked. "We talking about will it be cool if I have different personalitlies." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ethan does your mom need me to babysit?" I nodded. "Well ok then bye guys." And she left. He put his hand on my shoulder and I started have a vision.

_The Vision:_

_I was with my friends at the forest with Jesse and I started to close my eyes. My friends looked at me to see what was wrong. I opened my eyes who isn't my personalitlies. "Well hello hottie." I said to Sarah. Sarah was shocked._

_The Vision end._

The vision end and Benny was looking at me. "Dude what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" I couldn't say anything because I was shocked about the vision I had. "Come on Ethan we going to be late for class." Then we went to class.

After school I went home then went to my room. I was shocked about the vision I had. Are they coming back? Is it real? If it is what should I do about it? So many questions I need know what should I do. At night time I went to sleep.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Bill)**

I woke up and put some cloths on. I put a skill shirt, rip up pants, skill belt, and skill shoes. I opened Ethan's window and left the house. I went to the store to buy me some cigarettes and if Ethan have a problem with that than too damn bad. I was smoking the cigarette. I saw this hot girl walking so I went up to her. "Hey I'm Bill what's your name?" She rolled her eyes. "My name is none of your business." And she left. "Well fuck you bitch!"

I went back Ethan's house. And Ethan's parents look very shocking. "Um Bill is that you." "Naw it's Ken with his bitch Barbie which girls can't be with pink ugly ass hair." I was still smoking the cigarette. "Bill stop smoking you going to kill my son." I sighed. I opened the door and throw the cigarette away. "There happy?" His mom sighed. "Listen Bill I want my son back like now." I laughed. "He's sleep right now, so I could do whatever I want." His mom sighed again. "Don't leave this house again ok?" I nodded. "So that means I get to watch porn?" "No Bill go to Ethan's room now!" "Bitch I'm so glad you ain't my mommy." I went to Ethan's room. I closed the door and turned the tv on. "This bitch don't tell me what to do if I want watch porn I going to watch porn that's it." I put on porn. Later I fell a sleep while I was watching it.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I woke up and it was the morning. I looked at myself. I was wearing what Bill will wear. I was sitting down and I saw porn. I turned the tv off. This only mean one thing my personalitlies are back which it's bad. I was angry. My mom came. "Ethan is that you?" I nodded. "Yeah it's me. Mom is my personalitlies are back?" She nodded. I sighed. "I thought I was better mom why this have to happen to me?" She sighed. "It's how life goes." I sighed. "I'm going to dress up." My mom nodded.

I went to school I was scared that my personalitlies will come out. Benny saw me and walked with me. "Hey Ethan what's wrong and what that vision about I know that you have a vision. I could tell by your face." I sighed. "Benny it's nothing just me going insane and the vision it's nothing important." I had to lied because I scary what Benny reaction about me having different personalitlies. He nodded

I was inside my school getting my stuff from my locker. I was angry because my personalitlies are back. "Hey Ethan what's wrong you look upset." Sarah said. "Nothing Sarah nothing." She rolled her eyes. "Ethan tell me what's wrong?" I sighed. "I can't tell you Sarah." I walked away.

At night time I was at home with Sarah and Benny. I sighed. My sister came. "Ethan I hope you won't change in front your friends." She giggled and left. I was mad at her. Why will she say that in front of them? "What she talking about?" Sarah asked. "Um uh I don't know." "Well we need to go to the forest and stop Jesse's plan." "Um well I can't Sarah." She was shocked. "Um why?" I sighed. "I-I-I started feeling sick." She rolled her eyes. "You didn't say that at school." I sighed again. "Benny call your grandma." Benny called his grandma. I sighed once again.

Benny's grandma came. "All I have to say is good luck to all of you." She said. I sighed. "I think this plan is going to fail." I said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "No it's not. It's a perfect plan and you know it." I sighed. "Watch when one of my personalitlies pop out in middle of the plan." I mumbled.

We went to the forest and I remember my vision I had. I sighed. Jesse came. "Hello Sarah. Hello losers." I rolled my eyes. "Um Sarah I really think I should stay home." Jesse nodded. "I agree with the loser 1# I think he should stay home." I got angry at Jesse. "Well atleast I-I-I..." I was going to say something but I closed my eyes. I was changing to Bill.

**Sarah P.O.V**

I'm so angry at Ethan. I can't believe he don't want fight Jesse for our freedom. Whatever we need to fight Jesse to leave us alone.

When we was in the forest we saw Jesse. "Hello Sarah. Hello losers." Ethan rolled hs eyes. "Um Sarah I really think I should stay home." Jesse nodded. "I agree with the loser 1# I think he should stay home." He got angry. "Well atleast I-I-I..." He was going to say something but he closed his eyes. I looked at him to see what's wrong. "Um Benny what's wrong with Ethan?" I whispered. "Um I don't know." He opened his eyes and his face wasn't looking as he always look. "Well hello hottie." He winked at me. I was shocked. "Um Ethan what's wrong with you?" "Ethan? I'm not Ethan I'm Bill. He didn't tell you didn't he?" I was confused now. "What? Tell me what? What are you talking about Ethan your name is not Bill it's Ethan and why you acting so weird?" Jesse was just shocked. "Once again sweetie my name is Bill and I'm not acting weird this what I am, I always like this. And I'm talking about him with his disease." I was shocked. "Wait Ethan has a disease?" Benny asked. Bill nodded. "He has more than one personalitly." "So you saying that you not Ethan you are Bill, but you just in Ethan's body." He nodded to Benny's question. "Ok this is just too weird!" He started to closed his eyes again. He opened them and Ethan was looking around. "What happen?" "E-Ethan is that you?" I asked. He nodded. "Well since I saw the weirdest thing ever I just leave you guys alone." Jesse left. Jesse is finally left us alone it wasn't how I planned but still." "What Jesse talking about weirdest thing ever?" "Ethan let's just go home."

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I was looking around. "What happen?" I asked. "E-Ethan is that you?" Sarah asked. I nodded. "Well since I saw weirdest thing ever I just leave you guys alone." Jesse left. I still thinking what the hell happen here. "What Jesse talking about weirdest thing ever?" "Ethan let's just go home."

We went home and I was laying down on the couch. I sighed. "Hey Ethan we need to talk to you." Benny said. "What is it?" "Why you didn't tell us that you have different personalitlies? And how cool is it?" I rolled my eyes on the last question. "The first question I was scary to tell you guys and think I'm freak with this disease. And two nothing cool about it. It's like you are you except I have to close my eyes to change my personalitly some people do something else instead." "Ethan we don't think you're a freak we just think you're weird but that's good I think." Sarah said. "Really nothing cool about it." I nodded. "Man whatever how many personalitlies do you have?" "Um lets see I have 3 personalitlies." He nodded. "Is one of them a girl?" I sighed. "Yeah sadly but if you planning to fuck her it's like you fucking me." He laughed. "Well Bill call me hottie." I smiled. "I know because I had a vision of it." "That was the vision! And you refused to tell me you are no good friend!" I laughed. "Whatever just don't try fuck one my alters." He rolled his eyes. Well I don't have to hide my biggest secret to my two good friends anymore. But what about Rory and Erica? Whatever let's hope Lily don't come out.

**A/N: I love United States of Tara and I can't wait for the next chapter bye guys! :3**


	2. Lily and Chris Are Here

**Summary: Ethan changes to Lily will things go good? Maybe if Chris comes.**

**A/N: Hi ppl today you get to meet Lily and Chris I hope u guys like it! :3**

**Ethan P.O.V**

Today I didn't change my personality not yet I walked to school with Benny. "Ethan do you want me to tell Erica and Rory?" He asked me. "No I tell them somehow."

We went outside of the school I get my stuff for class from my locker then Rory came. "Hey Ethan what's up?" I looked at Rory. "Um nothing just different." He nodded. "So Ethan can I hang out with you tonight with Benny and Sarah?" "Um uh..." I was thinking of answer to give him I want to say yes but what about my personalities? "Um uh sure I guess so." He smiled at me. "Ok then see you at night!" He walked away. I sighed. Benny came. "Dude what you going to do? Rory don't know that you have different personalities!" I sighed again. "I try to control them." Benny nodded. "Wait you could control them?" "If I can." "Man having different personalities sounds cool!" I rolled my eyes and went to class.

In class I was learning stuff and Benny sits next to me so when ever I close my eyes Benny helps me. I sighed. "Dude this is boring." He whispered. "I know right?" I whispered back. Then I started to pay attention. I started closing my eyes as usual.

**Benny P.O.V**

In class we was learning things and I was sitting next to Ethan so when ever he about to change his personalities I help him. He sighed. "Dude this is boring." I whispered. "I know right?" He whispered back. He started to pay attention. When I looked at him his eyes were closed. I was shaking Ethan so he could open his eyes. He opened his eyes. "Ew where am I?" In a girly voices. "Um you in school. Wait you not Ethan right?" I whispered. "Nope I'm Lily his only girl the rest are just boys." He I mean she was touching Ethan's hair. "Well could you just whisper to me instead talking to me I don't want get in trouble as so as my friend." She rolled her eyes. "What-ever!" She got up and about to walked away. He I mean she was walking like a girl. She is twisting too hard. "Um Ethan where are you going?" "What the fuck it looks like I'm leaving this school." She rolled her eyes. I got up from my seat. "Um teacher I think Ethan need to tell you something when he comes back. Lily tell Ethan to come now!" She rolled her eyes again. "I don't have to do shit you do!" I sighed. "I can't do it because I'm not one Ethan's personalities...oops." I just give away Ethan's biggest secret. "He is going be mad at you." I sighed. "Shut up Lily!" She rolled her eyes. "Um who is Lily?" The teacher asked. "Right there." I pointed to her. "No that's Ethan." "That's is Lily, Ethan isn't here for a moment." "Maybe a day." I sighed. "Um Lily you go sit down, Benny I need to talk you after class." I nodded. "Thanks alot Lily." I whispered.

After class I have to see the teacher. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. "No you're not I just want ask you something." I nodded. "So you say Ethan is Lily right?" I nodded. "Is Ethan transexual?" I had what the fuck face. "Um no Ethan is not transexual, he just had a disease." She nodded. "What is it?" "Well it's this disease that he has different personalities. Remember Ethan came all normal?" She nodded. "Well Ethan turned to Lily his girl personality and now I have to watch him I mean her." It's very confused between Ethan being a girl but look boy. "So how many personalities he had?" "He had 3 personalities I met his first personality name Bill and now I just met Lily I don't know who is the 3rd personality." She nodded. "You promise you won't tell anybody because Ethan don't want no body know about his disease." She nodded. "I won't tell anybody about it. Now you have to go before Lily do something crazy." I smiled and left.

I left the class room and look for Lily. "Hey Benny where's Ethan." Rory said. "Um uh I have no idea. Let's hope he didn't found girl clothes." I go search for Lily. I found Lily with short shirt and skirt with high heels. "Like outfit?" "Um no you look like hoe." She slapped me. "Fuck you bitch! Now which of these mother fucking lockers are Ethan's?" I pointed to it. She went to his locker and opened it. "What the fuck is this?" She saw a note she opened the note. "Hey that's for Ethan not for you!" "Uh oh really? If it wasn't for me then why it says my name?" I looked at the note. I sighed. "Go ahead." She smiled at me. She started to read. "Hey Ethan or should I say Lily you're a crazy bitch. Ok who wrote this?" She shouted. "Lily be quiet geez." "I ain't going let a bitch call me a crazy female dog aka bitch!" I sighed. "Just calm down Lily." "You better be lucky it wasn't Bill he will go crazy up this bitch!" I sighed. "You're really annoying you know that?" "And you really boring you know that?" She walked away I follow her.

At lunch Lily was still here! She got on my nervous every period. I sat down with Sarah, Rory, and Erica. "Nice clothes Ethan." Erica said. She was laughing. "Yeah those a really good clothes." Sarah started to laugh too. "My name is Lily by way bitch not Ethan, Ethan not even here for moment or day. And I know my clothes are fresh uh?" Erica had a confused face and so as Rory. "Oh no not..." "Yup she been giving on my nervous this whole time!" Sarah sighed. "Um I'm lost what you guys talking about?" Rory asked. "Ethan has different personalities so Ethan is not here well his body is but it's not him." Rory was shocked. "Ethan has different personalities?" I nodded. "Naw shit she just told you." Rory rolled his eyes. Ethan started to close his eyes again. "Um what happen to Ethan?" Rory asked him. "He changing personalities let's hope it's Ethan." He opened his eyes. "So when we going to have wrestling?" I was shocked. "Dude this one is a wrestler." Rory said. "Um who are you?" "I'm Chris the most amazing wrestler ever." I nodded. Rory sighed. "Dude I'm so glad I'm not sitting next to him." I sighed. Sarah laughed. "Well good luck."

After lunch Lily came back again! I was hoping Chris stay for the rest of the day. "Did you miss me?" She asked. "Not really." She stepped on my foot. "Ow why you did that for?" "For being asshole!" I rolled my eyes.

At home I had to stay with Ethan because 1. Ethan's parents are not home 2. Sarah had to watch his sister. And 3. Rory and Erica are not ready to help me with Lily, but Rory will still kinda help unlike Erica. Lily was laying down on Ethan's bed with her legs wide. "Lily close your legs you're making me feel weird." "Why because like his dick?" She opened ever wider. "Lily!" She rolled her eyes. "I have to have a dick uh?" She sighed. "Yeah because it's a male body." "Whatever nice boner by way." I blush a little. "H-h-h-how can you tell?" "Remember I'm in a male mother fucking body bitch." I rolled my eyes. Rory came. "Hey Benny, um hey Lily! Could you close your legs please it's very disturbing." She rolled her eyes. "Yall want fuck Ethan." "N-n-no don't want to do that." She sighed. "If you guys don't then we guys won't having a problem with my legs open." We rolled our eyes. "Yall know you guys want suck it." I sighed. "Oh come on I dare one of you to suck it and I won't tell Ethan and I will give you five dollars." I sighed. I went up to Lily and went down my knees. "I'm only doing this for the money." She smiled. I started sucking Ethan's dick.(She didn't wear no underwear what a hoe!) She was bit her lip. I stopped sucking Ethan's dick. "Ok where's the money?" She smiled at me. She got up and give me the five dollars. "Here you go." I got up and took the five dollars. "Hey Bill told me he saw Ethan's enemy. What's his name?" I sighed. "His name is Jesse and he's a vampire so don't get too close." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jesse sounds like a girl name or is it?" I rolled my eyes. Later Rory and I fell asleep.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Lily)**

The losers fell asleep so I opened the window and left. I went to the forest to find Jesse. I saw Jesse and damn Jesse was hot. "Hello Jesse." I winked at him. He was confused. "Um Ethan is that you?" "Hell no it's me Lily and I want fuck you right now" I licked my lip. "Um Lily not now because I told them that..." I went up there and kissed him. "Does that change your mind?" I winked at him again. He nodded. "Ok then you want go your place or my place?" "I think my place will be better." I smiled at him.

We went to his place and went to his bedroom. We took off our clothes. I pushed Jesse on the bed and jump on top of him. I started to kiss him. I grinding my hips against his hips. Jesse bit his lip. "Are you enjoying the ride?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded. I smiled. I grinding my hips even harder. I was closing my eyes enjoy the ride, but I stopped what I was doing.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I saw Jesse naked. I was shocked. "Where am I and what did you do with my alter!" I yelled at him. "Relax your alter is fine she was just fucking me that's all." I nodded. The room was silence for a moment. "Well, this is very akward don't you think?" He nodded. "Um well I'm going to dress up and then go home." I got off on him and dress up.

I went home and went to my room and I saw Benny and Rory sleeping. "Um guys..." They woke up. "Ethan is that you?" Benny asked. "Yeah it's me and Rory I need to tell you something." Rory smiled at me. "I know you have different personalities." I was shocked. "Um how you did you know that?" Benny yawned. "I told Rory at school. And Lily is annoying as hell!" I laughed. "Jesse and Lily was having sex I'm so glad I came back." "Um Ethan not to be mean or nothing, but how many times did you have sex?" Rory asked. I sighed. "Don't tell Sarah she will freak out. I think 18 times thanks for my alters wait no it was 7 times make it 8 now." They was shocked. "You really need to control your alters." I laughed. "I try to do that."

**A/N: That's it for this show I was going let Lily(Ethan) and Jesse have sex but fuck where Ethan going be at? It's about him and his alters not Lily whatever a new girl coming on this show next episode/chapter and it's me and her friends of course I hope u guys enjoy :3**


	3. Wrestling Class for Chris

**Summary: Today they have wrestling and guess who came in to the party, yes it's Chris. After school Jesse want something with Ethan. After that Ethan try to figure out what is his sexual orientation.**

**A/N: Hey guys so the new girl is coming on episode/chapter 5 and I just finish drawing Ethan's alters so I hope u guys like it.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Lily was on the Facebook taking pictures of herself and talking to people. Ethan's mother opened the door. "Hey E-Lily what are you doing her?" Lily sighed. "Taking pictures and talking to people what else I been doing on computar?" His mother sighed. "I want my son now he needs to go to school." Lily sighed again. She closed her eyes and changed to Ethan. "Mom what happen?" "Lily was here." Ethan sighed. "I'm going to dress up."

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was late to go to school I ran there as fast as I can. I grabbed my things from my locker and went to my class. When I went there my teacher wonder why I was late. "Ethan why was you late?" I sighed. "It's because..." "Ethan I told her so just tell her the truth." I sighed. Does Benny tell the whole world? "My alter Lily came so that's why I was late." I whispered. She nodded. "Ok sit down." I went and sit down.

Later while I was getting my stuff for the next class Benny was talking to me. "Hey Ethan do you know that we have a wrestling class now?" I looked at Benny. "We do?" He nodded. I sighed. "This is great because Chris is going to come out. He loves wrestling." He nodded. "Come on Ethan we're going to be late for class."

In wrestling class the teacher was talking. I closed my eyes.

**Benny P.O.V**

We was waiting for the teacher stop talking I looked at Ethan he eyes was closed. Then he opened them. He sighed. "When we get to wrestle?" He asked. It was Chris. The teacher stopped talking and went up to Chris. "Oh so you know how to wrestle already uh?" He nodded. "Probabitly not because remember that match you had?" Somebody said. "That wasn't me that was Ethan. This is Chris people and I don't lose." I rolled my eyes. "Well ok you! You going to wrestle him see he knows how." He pointed to me. "Me?" "Yeah you now get over here you two!" I sighed. I'm toast! Chris is ready to wrestle but I wasn't. "Ok ready, set, go!" Chris run up to me. And he was beating me! He was grabbing my arm and my leg it was painful! We stopped fighting and Chris won. I'm taller than Chris and he won that means I'm weak! Everybody was clapping for him. "I know, I know I'm amazing." I rolled my eyes.

At lunch I was sitting next to Chris and I was scary to get beat up again. Erica winked at him. "Hey you were great at wrestling class." He smiled. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Dude you made Ethan popular! Ethan is so lucky he has a wrestling alter!" Rory said. "I got beat up by my best friend's alter." Everybody laughs. "It's not funny!" "Don't worry Benny you may get him next time." Sarah said. "Which it's never." Erica laughed. "He's the amazing wrestler ever it's way impossible he going to beat him. He could do it with his eyes close! But if he did that he will change his alter." I nodded. "So Chris what you like to do for fun?" I rolled my eyes. Chris looked at me. "Um Benny you have something in your hair." I was going to do it but Chris put his hand in my hair. I moved. "Don't be scary I won't hurt you again." He got it out. "Um thanks Chris." He nodded. He closed his eyes. "Oh no he changing I wanted Chris to stay." Erica said. I rolled my eyes. He opened his eyes. "Hey people." Sarah smiled. "Hey Bill." "Bill who?" Rory said. "Guys this is Bill." Rory waved at him. "Sup." "So anything new Bill?" Bill nodded. "I think Ethan is going to have a new personalities." I nodded. "And that's it. That's what I came for." He closed his eyes then opend them. "Where am I?" "Oh the loser is back." Erica said. "I'm leaving." She left. "You at lunch Ethan. And Erica was flirting with your alter Chris." He nodded.

**Ethan P.O.V**

After school I was walking home alone and while I was walking I heard somebody calling my name. I turned around and I saw Jesse. "What do you want Jesse and if you want Lily she not coming tonight." "I don't want nothing from Lily I want you." I was shocked. "And what is that?" He smiled at me. "A little thing people do." I rolled my eyes. "And that little thing is?" "I want have sex with you." I was shocked and I blush. "Um well that's not going to happen unless you planning to RAPE me I get Chris or Bill on you!" He smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "Oh Ethan I know you want to." I rolled my eyes. "Um you wish." "Ok then you give me no choice." He unbutton my pants and put his hand on my dick. "J-Jesse." "Oh you like that huh?" I nodded. "Wait no I don't! Let me go!" He doing my dick ever better. I bited my lip. "Jesse." He stopped touching my dick. "Does that change your mind?" I blushed. "Maybe..." He licked my neck. "Oh fine! If you won't ask again!" He stopped licking my neck and smiled. "If you want." I rolled my eyes.

I went to his house then went to his room. I was taking my clothes. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. He was naked he pushes me on the bed. He jumped on top of me. He licked my neck. "J-J-Jesse." I bit my lip. He started to sucking my neck. "Jesse." I was moaning his name. He licked my body then licked around my dick. "Jesse suck me." He smiled and started to suck my dick. I screamed. I never know it feels somebody sucking your dick. One of my alters did because they're the ones who having sex. He stopped sucking my dick. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He grinding his hips against mines. "J-J-J-Jesse it-it-it hurts." "Just relax." I relax as Jesse told me. I bit my lip again. He grinding his hips harder. "Jesse!" He smiled at me. "I love how you so small but your dick is so huge." I nodded. "Jesse I want switch." He nodded. We switch places. I was on top of him. "Um." He smiled. "It's ok you're new of this." "What I'm not new of this!" "Then what are you waiting for exatly?" I went down and suck his dick. Wow his dick is just amazing. I stopped sucking his dick. He smiled at me and I smiled at him back. I climbing on him and touch his body. I grinding my hips against him very hard. "Jesse." He was holding my leg. He bit his lip. "Ethan I want fuck you in your ass." I laying down waiting for Jesse to fuck me in my ass. "I'm ready Jesse." He smiled. He put his dick inside of me. I bit my lip. He grinding his hips against mines. "Jesse Jesse Jesse!" I bited my lip even harder. "Are enjoy this?" I nodded. "Yes Jesse I'm really really enjoy it." He grinding his hips against mines even harder. "JESSE!" I shouted. "It so right Jesse." He smiled at me. "I know Ethan I know."

After our sex we just talk. "So how many personalities do you have?" I sighed. "I have 3 personalities." He nodded. "Could you name them all?" "The first alter is Bill the second alter is Lily and the last alter is Chris." He nodded again. "So have you have sex before?" I sighed. "Sadly yes." He looked at me. "Really?" "Yeah I did but it was just Lily and Bill well mostly Lily." "How many times?" "Um 8 times whichs is now 9 times." He was shocked. "Wow that's alot. I nodded. "I remember the first time Bill have sex." "How old was you?" "I was 10 years old." "You were only 10 when you had your first sex." I nodded. "Well kinda you're my first real sex." He nodded. "Bill had sex when I was 10 years old 3 times, and Lily had sex when I was 12 years old 5 well now 6 times." He nodded. "Are you gay or straight or bisexual?" I looked myself for second. "For some reason I don't know if I'm gay, straight, or bisexual." He nodded. "I probablity be straight if I didn't have this disease." "It's a disease?" I nodded. I sighed. "It's this disease fault if I didn't have it I will know my sexual orientation." Jesse sighed. "Some people don't know their sexual orientation either and they don't have the disease." I sighed. "I just don't want this disease this disease gives on my fucking nervous." I started crying. "Ethan it's ok one day all of this will end." I stopped crying. "You're right Jesse." I hugged him. "Um I better go." He nodded. I got off his bed and dress up.

When I went inside of my house I saw my parents watching tv. "Mom dad." They looked at me. "I need therapy."

**A/N: Ok so I'm thinking making a new alter but I'm still trying to figure out what should it be? A girl or boy? Nice or evil? Hot or cold? XD I'm just kidding on hot or cold. So yeah I hope you guys like it!**


	4. The New Yaoi Alter

**Summary: Ethan had a meeting for his alter about his sexual orientation and he going to therapy. When he went to therapy he found out his sexual orientation and there a new alter that different than the rest of them REALLY different.**

**A/N: I figure out what should the new alter is. It's cool if you a fan what that is. I not saying the gender you just have to read it to found it. I figure out the same day I wrote episode/chapter 3 so yeah enoy episode/chapter 4 I can't wait for episode/chapter 5!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was in my alters having a meeting before I went to school. "Ok guys shut it I need to talk to you people!" I said "What that you fuck my Jesse!" Lily said. "Shut the fuck up Lily he was never yours. And dude I can't believe you fuck a guy!" Bill said. "Shit I will fuck a guy." Chris said. "Yeah because you're gay." "Guys shut the fuck up! Damn look you making me cuss that's why I wish you guys didn't come back!" They rolled their eyes. "Whatever." "Listen for the first damn time!" They stopped and listen. "Listen guys I'm going to therapy for two things. 1. To know my sexual orientation and 2. To calm the fuck down." "Listen Ethan you're gay ok?" Bill said. "What?" "You heard what I say you're gay I know since you were 10 years old and remember that chat we had? Yeah you were very weird when I was talking about girls." I rolled my eyes. "I was 10 years old you were talking about breasts and pussy. Of course I will be all weird!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude that's why I fuck three of your girls." I rolled my eyes again. "You're a pervent little 15 years old boy you know that? You was 15 years old and they were fucking 10 years old! Why the fuck you had sex them?" He sighed. "Because I wanted to plus I can't fuck no 25 years old or younger than that girls because you were fucking 10 years old why is this all important to you now?" "Because every fucking time I see a fucking girl any girl I remembers my pervently fucking alter!" He sighed. "Whatever." "Well Ethan I think you're bisexual." Lily said. "Really?" "Um yeah even though I fucked a lot guys still." I sighed. "What about you Chris?" Chris sighed. "Gay sorry." I nodded. "Well this meeting is over."

I went to school I opened my locker and get my stuff. "Hey Ethan I'm glad you came to schol just on time." Benny said. "Yeah it really is." Rory said. "Thanks I could came really early as I always do, but I was having meeting with my alters." "Wait you could have talk to them?" I nodded. "That is so cool!" I smiled. "Yeah not cool enough though." I closed my locker. "After school I'm going to therapy." Benny nodded. "Yeah you really need it." I rolled my eyes. "Well see you guys later!" I walked away.

After school I had to go therapy I sat with the therapist. "Ok Ethan talk to me." I sighed. "I try to figure out my sexual orientation because I don't know what am I." She nodded. "What do you think about men?" I sighed again. "I think about men like they are cool to talk to sometimes I feel like more than friends with men. My alter Lily she fucked 6 men I fucked a man and my pevent alter Bill he fucked 3 girls and I don't think girls should be fucked with my body. I think men should." She nodded. "What about women?" "Um women I think as them as a friend a really good friend." She nodded. "Ethan what you mostly think about a man or woman?" "Um man of course." She nodded. "Ethan you're gay." I was shocked. "It's because your thoughts in the past it's because your two alters Lily and Bill. Bill made you that having sex with women is just wrong. And Lily made you think having sex with men is right it's because Lily mostly comes out. Am I right?" I nodded. "Of course Lily is mostly making you liking men. And do you have a gay alter." I nodded. "Yes, yes I do his name is Chris he's a wrestler the most amazing wrestler." She nodded. "So your alters all making you liking men. And if you don't want be gay then go kiss a girl and see how it feels." "No I'm perfectly fine with gay. I guess two of my alters knew I was gay Bill and Chris. Lily thought that I was bisexual but I'm not." She nodded. "Ok Ethan that's it for today I see you tomorrow ok?" I nodded. "Thank you so much." She nodded.

I left from therapy and went to Benny's house. "Hey Benny hey Rory." I smiled at them. "Hey Ethan what did she or he say and how was the therapy?" "Um they told me I was gay and it was good." They was shocked. "You're gay?" I nodded. "Oh well cool." Sarah came. "Hey guys come on let's play truth or dare." I nodded. I sat on the couch. Erica sighed. "I'm only here because I want Ethan to change to Chris." I rolled my eyes. "Ok Ethan truth or dare?" Sarah asked. "Um truth." "Is it true that you have a gay alter?" I sighed. "Yes, yes it's true that I had a gay alter." They was shocked except of Erica. "Well who is it?" Erica asked. "Um it's Chris." Sarah said. She was shocked. "Ugh why he have to be gay? Whatever I still want him." I rolled my eyes. "Um truth or dare Benny?" I asked. "Dare!" "I dare you to um...kiss Rory?" Benny was shocked. "Doesn't mean you're gay doesn't mean I get to kiss a dude!" I laughed. "Just do it and get it over with." He sighed. He went up to Rory and kissed him. I was enjoying myself until I closed my eyes.

**Benny P.O.V**

I kissed Rory which it's gross. I stopped kissing him. "I think I'm going to be sick." "Whatever you a bad kisser!" I rolled my eyes. "Um what's wrong with Ethan?" Sarah asked. I looked at him. "Eek! I'm so going to have a nosebleed!" It's a new alter! "Oh my gosh it's a new alter!" "Are you guys going to kiss again?" He or she asked. "Who are you?" "I'm Miley and I love yaoi!" I was confused. "What is yaoi?" "Holy crap I think I heard one of these she is a yaoi fan!" She nodded. "I love yaoi!" "WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS YAOI?" I yelled. "Yaoi is boys love Benny." Sarah told me. I was shocked. "Oh shit..." Sarah nodded. "Crap Benny we need to run from this girl she going to try make us have sex!" "Oh that will be wonderful!" "Oh shit she lemon yaoi fan run boys run!" We was confused. "What is lemon?" "Hardcore." I was shocked. "Run Rory run!" We ran up in my room. We ran inside and then locked the door. "Awww but I want see you guys making love so I could post it on Yaoi Haven!" I was shocked. "It even got website?" "Yup!" "Oh hell no!" Rory said. "All I want for chistmas is yaoi!" She started singing. "They even have a song?" "Yup!" "WHAT THE FUCK?" Rory and I said. "My favorate yaoi song is Last Seme." I rolled my eyes. "I'm play it!" We was shocked. "NO MILEY!" "Yeah!" She started to play the song really loud that we could hear it. "It's not bad." Rory said. I looked at him. We only heard the first part.

_Once bitten and twice shy,_

_You picked me up and then I touched your thigh,_

We was shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK?" We said. "This song is special." Rory nodded. "Do you want try kiss again?" I was shocked. "Um I guess." I kissed Rory. I looked at his eyes. "Um..." "COME ON LET'S GO FIND A MOTEL!" Miley said loudly. "SHUT THE FUCK UP MILEY!" We shocked. "I know you guys was kissing in there!" We blush a little. "Whatever!"

We came out from my room. Then we sat with the rest. "Miley when you going to leave?" "Until I see two boys having sex." We was shocked. "That's not going to happen." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm going to play this awesome song called Jiggly Balls way worst than Last Seme." "How bad is it?" Rory asked. She plays the song.

_Jiggly Balls, Jiggly Balls_

_Time for yaoi play_

_Oh what fun is it to ride,_

_an uke's butt all day, Hey!_

_Jiggly Balls, Jiggly Balls_

_Time for yaoi play_

_Oh what fun is it to ride,_

_until that seme sprays_

_Oh bob is at the gym,_

_He has amazing pecs,_

_and I walk up to him,_

_and then we go have sex,_

_Bells on Bob's tail ring,_

_cat boy's butt is bright,_

_what fun it is laugh and play_

_on an uke's butt tonight!_

_Jiggly Balls, Jiggly Balls_

_Time for yaoi play_

_Everybody!_

_Oh what fun is it to ride,_

_an uke's butt all day, Hey!_

_Jiggly Balls, Jiggly Balls_

_Time for yaoi play_

_Oh what fun is it to ride,_

_until that seme sprays_

_A day or two ago_

_I thought I'd take a spin_

_And soon my seme friend,_

_he came upon my chin,_

_He said you need to shave,_

_I told that you suck,_

_He then made me his slave for life,_

_and then we went to fuck._

_Jiggly Balls, Jiggly Balls_

_Time for yaoi play_

_Oh what fun is it to ride,_

_an uke's butt all day, Hey!_

_Jiggly Balls, Jiggly Balls_

_Time for yaoi play_

_Oh what fun is it to ride,_

_until that seme sprays_

All of guys was gross out. "This-this is just wrong Miley just wrong and nasty." Sarah said. "There is no heros in men." I said. "Benny you better fuck me right now or else Miley is going to play that horror musics!" I pointed at Miley so Rory could turned his head. Miley closed her eyes then opened them. "Where am I and did you my dare Benny?" I nodded. "You had a new alter." Ethan was shocked. "I did?" I nodded. "She is a yaoi fan." He was confused. "What is yaoi?" "Yaoi is boys love." He nodded. "You not freak out?" "No not really yaoi doesn't mean anything on me because I'm gay remember?" I nodded. "I'm go home I'm tired." "Ok Ethan bye!" And he left.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I went home and take a shower. After I took a shower I watch a movie. My parents and my sister is not home so I could do whatever I want. I heard the door knocking. So I got up and get the door. I saw Jesse. "Yes Jesse?" "Could I come in?" I nodded. He came inside of my house. "Um Jesse what you doing here?" He kissed me. "Ethan I love you." I was shocked. "I love you in all of my heart. I don't care about your disease will do to us I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you too Jesse." I kissed him. "My parents and sister is not here so you want do something?" He nodded. "What is it?" "What we did yesterday." I smiled. "Then what you waiting for?" I kissed him. We started french kissing. He hold me to my room and drop me. He took off his clothes off. "Aren't you going take your clothes off?" "I want you to do it." He smiled and took off my clothes off. He jumped on top of me. He was making out with me. "Jesse could you suck me?" He kissed my body and then sucked my dick. "Jesse!" He smiled.

After our sex I hugged him. "I hope one of my alters are not jealous." He nodded. My alters was there looking. Bill with the gross face. Lily is angry at me. Chris just being normal. And Miley jumping up and down. I just smiled at them.

**A/N: I hope u guys enjoy it! The songs are Jiggly Balls and Last Seme it's cool well Last Seme is but Jiggly Balls kinda creepy me out for some reason but it's funny. So yeah I hope u guys enjoy it! And I hope you guys like Ethan's new alter Miley the yaoi fan! She is artistic and writer like me :3**


	5. New girls and boys

**Summary: Today there are new girls and boys, yaoi fangirls and Ethan's worst enemy since the 1st grade with his boys. Will Chris or Bill will beat them up? Or Miley or Lily going to scary them off? Ethan have so many things to worrry even wrestling class.**

**A/N: Yay Jasmine and her friends are in this show. If you don't know the made up things are like for example 'charm witch' you could read what they are and power on The Unknown Title I will post what they are soon. The A/N tells it all ok I hope u guys like it! I think it's mostly going be about Ethan today and not his other alters I don't know just read it to find out.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Miley was on the computar looking at yaoi. Ethan's mother came in. "Um Lily?" She looked at her. "I'm not Lily, I'm Miley." She nodded. "Don't worry I'm not the rest of the alter." She nodded again. "Have Ethan told you about his sexual orientation?" "Um no he didn't told me his sexual orientation." "Well Ethan is gay it's because the old alters like Lily, Bill, and Chris made him." She nodded. "I hope you're not mad at him about him being gay unless you are a homophobe then of course you be mad." She sighed. "I'm not homophobe and I'm acturally glad about him being gay atleast he knows he likes something." Miley nodded. "Well I'm yaoi fan so it's cool with me being gay of course." She nodded. "Yaoi is boys love."  
"Oh I see so, you very fine about being gay and stuff." "Of course, I'm even happy I'm in a male body!" "Well since Ethan need go to school I do it for him." She nodded. "Thank you so much and you are not a bad alter I like you better than those insanes alters." She smiled and left.

Miley went to Ethan's school. Benny saw her coming. "Hey Ethan what's up?" She looked at him. "Oh this is not Ethan it's Miley." He sighed. "What are you doing?" "Being amaze how cool is high school is." Benny rolled his eyes. "Nothing cool about high school." She sighed. "I'm not high schooler I'm middle schooler I'm 13 so I'm in the 7th grade." He was shocked. "So this is you're amaze about it?" She nodded. "It's so cool!" She closed her eyes and changed to Ethan.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I looked around. "Where am I?" I remember me going to sleep. "You're at school Miley was here." I nodded. "I heard there's going to be new girls and boys." I nodded. "And look at that hot chick!" I rolled my eyes at looked at the girl. She had very long hair, her hair is touching the ground, brown eyes, light skined color, her outfit looks like Miley's outfit but better. She walked up to us. "Hey I'm Jasmine and you guys?" "I'm Benny and ready to date." She laughed. "I'm Ethan it's so nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too and also you Benny." Benny smiled. "I like your outfit it reminds me with somebody." "Oh thanks and who do it reminds you of?" I was scared to answer that question. "Umm...a yaoi fan?" She nodded. "Oh so you know what's yaoi?" I nodded. "Sadly we all do thanks for this girl we know that just came last week." I rolled my eyes. "You may meet her if she comes." I sighed. Then it was this girl that have blonde hair, blue-green eyes, with a shirt that says yaoi. "Hey Jasmine oh hey you people I'm Cherry." I nodded. "I'm Ethan and that's Benny." She smiled. "Dude sad days dude sad days." He closed his locker. I rolled my eyes. Then I saw my worst enemy than Jesse well use to be my enemy but now my boyfriend Rick**(a/n: i didn't have nothing to name him so shit...)** with his two boys. He walked up to me. "Hey sweet thing." He winked at Jasmine. She rolled her eyes. "Hey loser still with your boyfriend Benny uh?" Jasmine sighed. "Listen just leave them alone I know you know him since like 1st grade, but still stop you know it's not hell for example prison where people get raped and killed." He rolled his eyes. "How you know I know him since 1st grade?" She sighed. "I could see in your eyes." She walked away and so as Cherry. "See you at wrestling class I'm going wrestle you until you run out breathe." He lefted. Am I the only one who think he say was wrong? "Ok is it just me or what he just say was wrong?" Benny asked. "You're not alone." He laughed. "I'm so glad I'm not."

At wrestling class the teacher was talking and I was scary. "Benny what if Chris pops out what am I supposed to do?" I whispered to Benny. "Then let Chris pops out it's better than you getting beat up on Rick." I nodded. I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Chris)**

I opened my eyes and ready to wrestle. Ethan did told me that it was a new boys and they're are his enemy so I going the main one ass! "Ok Chris you up." I got on the match. "Which one will you like to wrestle?" I looked at all the boys. I looked at the on with redhead hair with freckles on his cheeks with it makes him cute. "I choose that one." I pointed to him. He had his evil smile to me is that good or is that bad? "Ok boys shake hands!" "It ready for the wrestle for fun." I bite my lip. I shook his hands. "Oh Ethan you going get ready to get crush like a tomato." I rolled my eyes. Maybe that's his enemy. "Ok am I the only one think what they say was wrong?" Benny asked. "You just think wrong that's it." He rolled his eyes. I looked into his eyes, ready to wrestle, but his eyes are beautiful his eyes are green, those eyes won't let me back down to my wrestling. "Ok ready, set, go!" We started to wrestle and as usual at the end of the wrestle I win. Everybody was cheering for me except for him. "You're lucky Ethan you got lucky that's why." It is his enemy, but why he got to be so damn sexy?

We went to take showers. I saw him taking his cloths off. He looked at me notice I was watching him. "What are you looking at Ethan?" I sighed. "I'm not Ethan it's Chris." He rolled his eyes. "You wish it was Chris." I sighed again. Why Ethan have to be enemies to him? "No I'm serious ok?" He sighed. "Whatever Chris." I nodded. "Much better."

After I was done taking a shower and everything I went up to Ethan's enemy locker where he was. "What do you want loser?" I sighed. "I just want talk." He rolled his eyes. "Well um why you hate me so much?" He sighed. "Because you're a loser." He walked away. I closed my eyes.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I miss wrestling class again. Benny came up to me. "Hey Chris or Ethan or Lily or Bill." I sighed. "Hey Benny it's me Ethan." He nodded. "So what happened in wrestling class?" I asked. "Well Chris came and beat up Rick, but he seem to be he likes him." I sighed and nodded. "Wow Chris has finally found love, but it has to be my enemy." He nodded. "Rick doesn't know that I had D.I.D**(a/n: finally i know what it is just need to know what they stand for.)** and if he do he going to tell the whole school about it." Benny sighed. "That's good right? No body won't think you're special or anything just fucking disease." I looked at Benny crazy. "Are you kidding me? That's not good and plus no body thinks I'm special or anything they think I'm cool." Benny sighed. "No people are starting to wonder what going on with you. They think you're crazy because you know Lily in the first class and Chris in wrestling class what's next Miley at lunch?" "That could be possible." He rolled his eyes. "I know people are starting to wonder, but as long as Rick doesn't know I'm good." Benny nodded.

At lunch I was with my friends Sarah, Benny, Rory, and Erica. Jasmine and Cherry came. "Could we sit here?" Jasmine asked. I nodded. "Sure it will be great." She smiled and sat down. Cherry also sat down. "Ethan I know what you have." I was shocked. "You do?" She nodded. "You have D.I.D do you?" I nodded. "It's ok I have a cousin that have D.I.D her name is Lily." I smiled. "She sounds nice unlike my Lily she 'hoeish'." She smiled. "She have to a hoeish alter too and tough one and a perfect mother one." I nodded. "I have a tough one too but I don't have a perfect mother one. I have wrestler alter and yaoi fangirl alter." She smiled. "That's is so cool." I nodded. "I want Chris to be here geez." Erica said(of course who will it be?). "You miss him he was at wrestling class." Erica sighed. "And plus I know you're a seer." I was shocked. "How do you know these things?" I asked. "I'm genious and plus I was born in the cartoon world in the anime world so of course I know these things." I nodded. "So you're not real?" She sighed. "Yeah sadly if my creator turns me real I'll be glad." I nodded "I'm also a charm witch and death vampire and the reason I'm so beautiful with long hair is because of the beautiful flower only found at cartoon world which it doesn't exist anymore." I sighed. "Must of suck uh?" She nodded. "So you know that I'm spellmaster and these three are vampires?" She nodded. "I been knew." Benny nodded. "Well I'm dead so whatever." Cherry said. "When and how did you died?" "I died at 1976 and I was murdur." I nodded. "And I'm still 16 years old sad is it?" "Hell yeah." We all said.

I went home and went to my room and calm down. My alters came in the room. "Hey Ethan what is you enemy's name?" Chris asked. I sighed. "His name is Rick." "Oh like Rick Rolled." Lily starts to laugh. "Ok that's enough Lily." Lily stopped laughing. "Well this Rick is going down, down I say!" Bill said. I sighed again. "Bill I don't want you to do nothing ok?" He rolled his eyes. "I hope Chris and Rick have sex that's all I have to say and you and Jesse I think you guys should break up I mean you guys are so not perfect together I mean one day he have sex with you and then next day he rapes you." I sighed. "Miley, Jesse and I are perfect together ok?" "Are you guys really perfect together?" I nodded. "Watch I'm going to be right and so as Jasmine she a pair genious she knows everything and everyone. You need to listen to your alter here. So he will go out with a boy like you, but he going to fucking marry a girl and plus he was your enemy he can't just wake the fuck up and say he's in love I mean what the fuck all he wanted is to fuck you that's all nothing important." I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck you know about us? Remember last week you were jumping up and down and now this week you want say we not perfect couple." She nodded. "That was fucking last week I didn't know about shit because I was fucking new and now I know about Jesse, Benny, Rory, Sarah, Erica, every fucking body!" I sighed. "Listen Ethan I'm your alter I know about you and I'm fucking new please just listen to me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not Miley." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever just feel sad." She left. "Um I don't know what just happen, but when Rick comes. I'm get my gun ready." Bill left. "I'm get my outfit ready when Rick comes." Lily left. "And I'm get to know him and stuff when Rick comes." Chris left. I sighed. Miley is the only alter I could talk to the most and now I lost that.

**A/N: I hope u guys like it there's going be 12 episodes in each seasons so yeah I hope u guys like it!**


	6. Jesse vs Ethan and his alter

**Summary: Ethan learns that Jasmine was Jesse's first ex-girlfriend and he raped her when she was little girl. And today Rick still trying to figure out why Ethan names changing and acting so weird.**

**A/N: Omg I'm so into this boy and he is so cool! He just like me! We have something the same we both like anime, we both like drawing, we both nasty he's so cool I'm a bit shy so any thing people? Anyways I hope u guys like it and plus I heard that you could make a cover picture for your stories how cool is it? I hope u guys do that and like this story/show! :3**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I went to the bathroom and sat next to Miley. "I really like Jesse, Miley." She looked at me. "What about love?" I looked down. "Well..." She sighed. "You don't love him don't you?" I sighed. "I don't know." She sighed. "I heard about your real 2nd alter when you were 11 years old." I nodded. "I'm glad he's not here with me no more." She nodded.

The next week it was Friday and I'm so glad that it's Friday because I don't have to worry about things. "Hey Ethan." Jasmine said. "Hey Jasmine what's up?" "Oh nothing I going to kill my ex-boyfriend when I see him." I was shocked. "And why?" "It's because he raped me when I was little girl." "Really?" She nodded. "I wonder who it is." Benny came. "Hey guys." "I tell you when you get to my house." I nodded. And she left. "What you guys talking about?" I sighed. "Nothing Benny now we need to go to class." "Whoa is you alters coming?" "Hell no they don't come in this Friday well Chris does when it's wrestling." Benny nodded. "Ok well it's going to be a normal day a little." I rolled my eyes. "Come on Benny we're going to be late." We went to class.

At lunch I had my food I was about to go to the table with Sarah, Benny, Rory, and Erica. But Rick tricked me and I fall. The food was all over me. Everybody was laughing at me except Sarah, Benny, Rory, Jasmine, and Cherry. I sighed. "Nice job dork." Rick said. I rolled my eyes. "Rick you're a pain the mother fucking ass!" And I walked away from Rick to my table. "What happen Ethan?" Benny asked. "Stupid ass Rick tripped me." Benny nodded me. "Ugh Rick is just a stupid person Ethan don't let him stop your perfect alters free day." I sighed. "Whatever I'm just so glad that he's not here." They were confused. "Who is he?" I sighed. "Nobody guys just saying things from my head." They nodded.

After school I went to Jasmine's house with the others. I knocked on her door. She opened the door. "Oh hey Ethan you could come in." I went inside of her house. "I like your house." She smiled. "Thanks." Benny came. "Hey dude you have to come here." I went to Jasmine's room. "What are you guys doing?" "We are playing a game." Sarah said. "Really what is it?" "We were playing Sorry, but now we about to play spin the bottle." Ah, yes spin the bottle reminds me the good old days in 7th grade when I was 12 years old the 7th graders and 8th graders decided to play spin the bottle and Benny wasn't there. I was there alone scary, but then I sat on the ground and play it. I closed my eyes and turned to Lily. Not too sure what happen, but I was there in somebody's house naked the next day. It was very shocking and that's how Lily came to be. "Um yeah reminds me something." Benny looked at me. "What this reminds you of?" I sighed. "Reminds me 7th grade." "Tell me what happen." Sarah said. I sighed.

_My flashback_

_In 7th grade we were at school behind the building talking. "Hey Ethan you want play spin the bottle?" I sighed. "No thanks, you go and have fun." He rolled his eyes. "Come on Ethan it will be fun unless you want your boyfriend here Benny." I was shocked. "Benny is not my boyfriend he's my best friend!" He rolled his eyes. A girl came. "You want best friend here so you could kiss him or you guys do everything together!" The girl said. I was shocked. "I don't want kiss Benny and we don't do everything together and I could prove that!" "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go unless you a chicken!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a chicken." "Then let's go!" I went with the boy and the girl I saw all the 7th graders except Benny and 8th graders. I'm shock that there are no 6th graders. They sat on a circle. "Come on Ethan!" I sat down. "Ok who's spinning the bottle first?" Somebody said. "Oh I am!" A girl said. She spanned the bottle and pointed to somebody. She kissed him. "Ok Ethan it's your turn." I sighed. I was about to spin it, but I closed my eyes._

_The next day I opened my eyes back to being myself. And I saw somebody on the bed. I realize that I'm at somebody's house naked. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and left. I was shock that I was at somebody's house and then I realize that I have a new alter._

_My flashback ended._

"Wow dude so that's how Lily became your 2nd alter." I nodded. "Ok what about Bill?" "Um Bill I was 10 years old and I saw cigarettes at the store." Benny nodded. "So what about Chris probability by watching wrestling on TV." Sarah said. "You're actually right when I was watching wrestling." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ok people let's dance I'm not in the mood anymore on spin the bottle." Everybody got up from the floor and dance.

Jasmine and I was sitting down while we watch them dancing. "Hey Ethan you want know who was that ex-boyfriend I hate so much." I nodded. "Well his name is Jesse and..." "Wait he raped you?" She nodded. "Wow it used to be Sarah's boyfriend and you know he's my boyfriend." She smiled. "I knew you was dating somebody. I smiled at her. "Listen Ethan I think you should break up with him or else he going to rape you." I sighed. She sounds like Miley. "I don't know." She sighed. "I think you should go talk to him." I nodded.

I went to Jesse's house and knocked on the door. Jesse opened the door and I went inside. "Jesse did you rape Jasmine when she was little?" Jesse sighed. "Tell me the truth too." "I did." I was shocked. How can Jesse rape her like that? "And why?" He sighed. "Because she was beautiful." I couldn't believe that Jesse raped her. "How could you?" He sighed. "Because I wanted to." I sighed. I can't believe he will do something like this. "I'm going home." I was going to leave his house, but Jesse grabbed me. "No you not." He touched my body underneath my shirt. "Jesse let me go!" He licked my neck. "Jesse stop now!" I shouted. "Why aren't you enjoying this?" I was angry at him. Why will he do this to me? He knows when I want to have sex and right now I don't have sex I'm very disappointed. "Jesse please let me go now!" He grabbed me to his room and throws me on the bed. He got on top of me. "You're not going anywhere." I was shocked at what he said. "Jesse pleases." He took off my clothes off. "Jesse please stop now." Then he took his clothes and start to grinding his hips against mines. I started to cry. "Do you like it?" I nodded. "No I don't please stop!" He slapped me. I cried even more. "No sweetie this is going be all night." He had his evil smile at me. He touched my body and then reached to my dick. He was touching all over it. I was crying harder. "Ok I want you to do it." I was crying really hard. I got on top of him and started to grind my hips against his. "There Ethan do it nice." I was crying like never before. "Now go suck my dick." I looked at him. "Now or else." I went down and suck his dick. I was crying while I was doing it. "Choke on it!" I cried even harder. "Please Jesse stop." "What did I say?" I went back and sucking his dick. I was choking on it. "There you go, wasn't that hard was it?" I cried even harder. I hate Jesse I really do. Why did I ever date Jesse? If I didn't I will be ok. "I'm going make your life as hell." I cried harder as word he says.

After all the horror at the morning I put my clothes on quickly and left. I went home with tears. I went in my room and lay down. My alters came. "Hey Ethan what's wrong?" Miley asked. "It's Jesse." I said. "What? What did he do I'm about to kill this mother fucker today." "He-he….." I was about to tell them what he did to me, but I was just too scared. "What he did to you? I may like him, but shit I still kick ass." Lily said. "Shut the fuck up you can't kick no body ass." "So can't you!" Bill rolled his eyes. "Guys shut the fuck up he trying to say something!" Chris said. "He rape me." Bill was angry now. "Oh hell no, no body rapes one of us even you! I need the body Ethan!" I nodded. "Ok then you should call my friends too just in case you get bitten. He is a vampire so good luck!" He nodded. I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Bill)**

I opened my eyes and change my clothes. I went down to Benny's house and knocked his door. He opened his door. "Yeah Bill?" I nodded. "What do you want?" "I need you to call Sarah, Rory, Jasmine, and Cherry and maybe Erica and tell them to bring their ass to Jesse's house." Benny was confused. "Um why?" I sighed. "It's because it's important ok?" I left and went to Jesse's house.

I knocked on the door. Jesse opened the door. "Hey mother fucker I heard that last night you rape Ethan." He rolled his eyes. I went inside. "I want to know why?" He sighed. "Because I wanted to." I nodded. I went up to him. "And I wanted to do this." I punch him on the face. "Don't rape Ethan again mother fucker!" His fangs show up. "That's a bitch move show me what you really got mother fucker!" He ran up to me and then I jumped on him. I was trying to hold him down so I could punch him. "You're a bitch!" Sarah, Benny, Rory, and Erica came. "Hey, Benny where's Jasmine I thought you call her." Rory asked. "I did, maybe she was business." Benny said. "I'm right here watching the show with Cherry." They looked at her. Sarah grabbed off of Jesse and put me on the ground. "What were you guys doing?" She asked. "Fighting." Jasmine said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jesse raped Ethan and now I'm here to beat his ass!" I said. "Jesse first you raped me when I was little and now you want to rape Ethan. You just a mother fucking bitch aren't you?" Jasmine got up and walked to Jesse. "Whatever Jasmine." "Oh and Ethan say that he is breaking up with you. Have a fuck up life!" We walked out of Jesse's house.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I turned to myself when we was walking home. "Ethan I hope you find the perfect man better than Jesse." I nodded at Jasmine. "Well bye!" She walked away. "I really need a vacation." And I went inside of my house.

**A/N: Ok so yeah I hope you guys like it I have plans for season 2 and I thinking of making the episodes more than 12 so yeah I hope u guys like it!**


	7. Chris RickLove?

**Episode 7: Chris + Rick= Love?**

**Summary: Rick wants to learn Ethan's aka Chris's moves for wrestling class, but what happens when it's more than that? Will Ethan's biggest secret will reveal? It could be if Chris tells him.**

**A/N: Hi guys I'm going to miss people so much some people. So yeah I thinking of coming to school on Monday to see my boyfriend, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was in bed and I didn't feel like going to school so I asked Chris if he want the body for a day. "Hey Chris could you go to school for me for the rest of the day." He nodded. "Sure why not." I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Chris)**

I opened my eyes and dress up. I put on a shirt and shorts and put shoes on. I opened the door and left. I get on the bicycle and ride it to school.

I got off the bicycle and went inside of the school. I saw Benny at his locker. "Hey Benny where is Ethan's locker?" He sighed. "I'm guessing it's Chris." I nodded. "His locker is over there." He pointed to it. I smiled. "Thanks." He nodded. I walked to his locker. I opened his locker and get his stuff. "You know we have class in 3 minutes." I nodded. He sighed. "Well why are you here?" I sighed. "Ethan says that I could use the body because he didn't feel like going to school. So here I am in this school." Benny nodded. "Whatever we have class right now." I nodded and left.

We went inside of the classroom and his teacher looked at me weird like something is wrong with me. "Um Ethan?" I went up to the teacher. "No it's Chris." She nodded. "Well you could sit at your desk." I nodded and sat down at my desk.

After that I went to wrestling class my favorite class. I saw Rick changing his clothes to his wrestling outfit. "Hey nerd." I sighed and change to my wrestling outfit. We was waiting for the wrestling teacher to come. He came out. "Ok people go ahead and wrestle." I just go and wrestle. I went and wrestle Rick. And as usual I won. "Ugh how can you win me and you never won me before remember 4th grade?" I sighed and nodded and go for it because I don't know what he was talking about. "Well I could go to your house and show my awesome moves." He nodded. "That will be great I think, but it doesn't mean anything like changing my mind and make you as my buddy." I sighed. "Whatever works for you." He smiled at me and I smiled at him back.

At lunch I got my food and went to the table where Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, Jasmine, and Cherry were. I sat down next to Benny. "Hey Chris what are you doing?" Erica said. "Um eating?" She smiled at me. "That's so awesome." I was kind of creepy out of Erica. I saw Rick eating his food. I wish Ethan and Rick was friends instead of enemies. I sighed and went back eating my food.

After school I use the bicycle to go to Rick's house so I could show him my moves. I stopped at Rick's house and knocked at his door. Somebody opened the door. "Oh are you one of Rick's friends?" Rick came. "No mom he just a person I need for wrestling class." She nodded. "Well I need to go to your aunt's house for 2 days for important stuff ok?" He nodded. "Yeah mom I understand I don't speak Spanish." She nodded. "Well goodbye Rick and Rick's friend." She walked away. "He's not my friend!" He sighed. "Come on loser." I sighed and went inside.

We were at his room with our wrestling outfit showing him my moves. "Ok here are some of my moves I'm not showing you my favorite moves." He sighed. "Whatever just show me." I nodded. I showed my moves to him. We took a break. "Dude you should be a wrestler." I smiled at him. "I was one." He was shocked. "You were?" I nodded. "Yeah I was when I was 12 years old." He nodded. "What happen?" I sighed. "E-I mean somebody told me it was time to stop and I have to because of something so I'm no longer a wrestler." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You want learn another move?" "No I'm tired." I laughed. "You're just lazy." "Whatever you say." I smiled at him and looked at him lying down. He is so hot that I want fuck him so hard. I was never horny never ever until I saw Rick he is just so hot, yes I'm a virgin that doesn't mean anything. I never thought about having sex with anyone until I saw him. I bite my lip. I got on top of him. "Rick can I touch you?" He nodded. I put my hand on his dick. "How long is it?" "What?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. I looked into his green eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful Rick." He blush a little. "And I bet you're beautiful without the wrestling outfit." I took off his wrestling outfit. "See how beautiful you are?" He blushes ever harder. "Um what are you doing?" I took off my wrestling outfit. He tried to look away. "Um…." I kissed him. "Do you love my kiss?" He looked into my eyes. "Um yes." I smiled. "I-I think I love you." I winked at him. "I love you too and I want fuck you so hard and nice." He smiled at me. I kissed him roughly. I was touching his body while we were kissing. "Could you suck me?" I nodded. I sucked his dick. He was biting his lip. "Oh please fuck me now." I stopped sucking his dick. "If you want to." I got on top of him. I started to grind my hips against his. "Go fast!" I was grinding my hips even faster. "Oh please don't stop please!" I smiled. "Daddy won't stop until the end." I was grinding my hips harder. He bites his lip. "Oh you're the best wrestler I ever met." I smiled at him. "You want suck daddy?" He nodded. I lay down so he could suck me. He was licking all around it. Then he licked the tipping of my dick. "Oh suck me already!" He started sucking my dick. I bite my lip. "Oh daddy I love your ice cream so much." I smiled. "I love you will love your daddy's ice cream." He licked his lip. "Now fuck me." He climbed on me. "Oh I won't try to disappoint you." I kissed him. He started grinding his hips against mines. "Rick oh my Rick." It was amazing no wonder everybody except Miley do it. "Do you love it daddy I did it all for you." I nodded. "Oh yes daddy love it." He was grinding his hips harder. "Oh Rick please go harder." He was grinding his hips harder. I screamed. "Oh Rick oh I was waiting for this moment." "I know you were waiting for this moment." "Please be inside of me." Probably not the best idea, but fuck it's Rick making me want do whatever I want. He nodded. **(A/n: ok here it comes –gasps-) **He put his dick inside of my hole. I moaned about it. He lifted me up and holds me. He was still grinding his hips still. "R-Rick." "All together now **(a/n: stupid Sensitive Pornograph….)**" "I-I-I can't…" He dropped me on bed and fall on top of me. We caught our breath first. He kissed me. "You want so more?" I nodded. "I'm not finish yet I need some more." He smiled. "Lay against the wall so I could have a better picture for your ass." I smiled at him. I lie against the wall and wait for him. "Ok this may hurt." I nodded. He put his dick inside my ass. I moaned a little. He lay against me and started grinding against his hips. "Oh Rick please don't stop." "I won't." He whispered. I love him so much I hope Ethan is ok with this. He grinding his hips harder, better, faster, and stronger **(a/n: work it harder, make it better, do it faster, mix it stronger, I need you right now. I love that song :D)**. "Oh Rick you're the best." "You are too." He stopped grinding his hips against mines.

We were lying down on his bed after the wonderful sex. "This was the best thing that happens to me." I nodded. "I agree this is my first time." He nodded. "Mines too." I sighed. "Well I'm going to sleep good night." He nodded. "Good night." I went to sleep.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I woke up at somebody else house. I wonder where was I. It reminds me how I know I had a second alter. I looked at the person next to me. It was Rick I was so shocked. I dress up and left. I have to run to home as soon as possible.

I went inside of my house and dress up as myself. I sighed because I feel exhausted. I went downstairs and go to school.

I went inside of the school I went to my locker and sighed. Benny came up to me. "Hey Ethan what's wrong?" I sighed again. "Chris and Rick have sex." Benny nodded. "Well this is bad." I nodded. "What if he knows that I have D.I.D what am I supposed to do now?" Benny sighed. "I have no idea, but don't worry let's just hope Rick doesn't know." I nodded. "Well I talk to you at lunch." He nodded and left. Rick came and gets his stuff from his locker. I was looking at him. He looked at me and left. I sighed. "Why did Chris have to fuck Rick?" I said to myself.

At lunch I sat down the same old table. "Hey Ethan what's up?" I sighed. "Nothing I'm just fuck up." Sarah nodded. "I wish that Chris didn't have to fuck Rick." Erica was shocked. "He fucked Rick, but not me that's mess up." I rolled my eyes. "Chris is gay he doesn't like girls." Erica sighed. "I wish he was straight or bisexual." I sighed. "Whatever I'm just tired." Benny nodded. "So why didn't you come yesterday well you did, but…" "I know Benny I have it. I didn't come yesterday because I was tired from the weekend with all the fucking drama in this bitch." Benny sighed. "Well as long Rick doesn't know we good right?" Sarah said. We rolled our eyes. "What I'm trying to help here." I sighed. "Whatever." I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Bill)**

I opened my eyes. "Hello everybody." They waved to me. "Well I think I have bad news." "Well what is it?" Sarah said. "Well it's about Ethan." Benny sighed. "What he is getting a new alter?" I sighed. "Something like that well as long as Rick doesn't know about Ethan's disease D.I.D we good here." They nodded. "Well ok that's all you have to say?" I nodded. "But I'm not leaving though." "Why?" I sighed. "Because Ethan is in a bad place." Benny sighed. "Whatever."

**Rick P.O.V**

After school I was looking around the school if Ethan or Chris whatever his name it is was around. I was about to leave, but I heard Ethan and Benny talking. "Bill stop smoking please and talk to me." Who is Bill? "What the fuck you want to know?" He said. Ethan sounds like a whole different person. "I want know how he caused D.I.D?" What is D.I.D? "Well I don't know I'm not the doctor or anything." Benny nodded. "Well are you done smoking because we need to go." He sighed. "Whatever." He stopped smoking and throws the cigarette. I started to think this is why Ethan been acting weird?

I went home and get on my computer. I typed what is D.I.D. I was shocked. This is the reason he been acting so weird. So this means that I have sex with his alter Chris. And that right was Bill. And he had been winning me on wrestling. I sighed.

**Ethan P.O.V**

At the gym some people was going to tell what disease and about it. I wasn't going do it, but I change my mind and do it. I sighed and wait for Jasmine to finish her speech on Cancer. She finishes her speech and got off the stage. Next it was Rick. "The disease I'm about to say is going to be D.I.D." I was shocked. He is about to tell everybody what is D.I.D so it means he know that I have D.I.D. "D.I.D is a person who has different personalities like a person in our school Ethan." I was shocked. Why will he do this to me? "Yes people he has different personalities. The first alter is Bill the Mr. Tough it all. And then there's Lily the hoe. Chris the wrestler which you all know and not last, but lease Miley the yaoi fan girl." I sighed. "D.I.D is a disease that's a just a waste of time of take care of them disease." I started to cry. "And that's all I have to say about D.I.D." Rick smiled at me. "Tell your little alters I say hi." I ran out of the gym and went to the boys' bathroom.

I sat at the boys' bathroom and cried. All my alters came. "Why the fuck did I have to have this mother fucking disease I wish I never have this disease!" They sighed. "Listen Ethan it's not your fault it's your dumb ass enemy fault." Bill said. "It's not his fault or mines it's somebody fault though." "Listen this will be over soon ok?" Miley said. I nodded. "Ok then see you later." They walked away. I got up and walked out of the boys' bathroom. When I left the boys' bathroom everybody was staring at me except Jasmine, Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Cherry. I walked to my locker so I could get my stuff. Everybody was whispering about me. I felt sad and alone. "Ethan is such a freak." Some girl said. I felt really sad. This is why I didn't want people to know I have D.I.D because people are going to laugh at me.

After school I went inside of my house and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a knife first and then went to the bathroom. I'm so sick of living this way. I put the knife into my stomach and I fall on the ground and closed my eyes.

**A/N: LOT of drama here I hope you guys like it! And the long lost alter is coming next chapter yup the guy that nobody wants. Who is it? Well you just have to wait.**


	8. The Unwanted and Unknown Alter

**Episode 8: The Unwanted and Unknown Alter Is Here**

**A/N: Finally we reach to the episode where the unknown and unwanted alter comes! I hope you guys like it!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ethan stabbed his self and his mom heard something and went to the bathroom and she saw Ethan on the ground. She quickly calls 911 and waited. They were at the hospital for Ethan to be alive. Benny, Sarah, Jasmine, Cherry, Rory, and Erica came in the hospital. They told them that Ethan was alive. And Benny came in the room.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I realized I was alive. I knew that I was going to be alive because my mother and father love me. I knew that I was at hospital. I saw Benny staring at me. "Benny?" He nodded. "Yes it's me Benny. Why did you try to kill yourself?" I sighed. "I couldn't handle this that's why. I wanted to kill myself since I was 10 years old because of all the drugs and having sex with girls who are fucking pregnant." Benny nodded. "I know your life is hard, but I don't want you kill yourself. I-I-I….." I looked at him. "What is it?" "I love you Ethan ever since we met Sarah." I smiled at him. "Wait are you just saying that because you feel sorry for me being here." He sighed. "No I really love you Ethan." I smiled. "I don't care what your alters do to us I will always love you." I kissed Benny. "I love you too Benny." He smiled at me. My alters were there. Bill is not caring about the loving thing. Chris sighed and feels sad that his love wasn't real. Miley smiled at us and think it was really romance. Lily well always being hoe. I'm so glad that the unwanted alter is no longer here.

A few days I got out the hospital and went to school for the first time. I felt great a little. I went inside of my school. Everybody was look at me. I sighed. I just walked to my locker and opened my locker get my stuff and left.

At lunch I was getting my food and walk to my table. But Rick grabbed my food and throws it. "Oops sorry." Everybody laughed at me. "What are you going to do get Bill on me? Well try because I'm not scary of him or any of your alters." I sighed. "You a fucking bitch you know that? My life is really hard and you making it extremely hard." He rolled his eyes. "I don't care and plus I heard that you tried to kill yourself." I was shocked. How the hell did he know that? "Ethan you such a freak." A girl said. I sighed. I wish Rick never came. I closed my eyes.

**Benny P.O.V**

Ethan doesn't seem too happy. I want him to be happy about his returning from the hospital. "Ethan you such a freak." A girl said. He sighed. Later he started to close his eyes. I walked to him. "Ethan open your eyes now!" "No Benny let him close his eyes so Bill could attack me." He laughed. Ethan opened his eyes. He smiled at him in a way. It's a new alter. "Oh hello Rick nice to meet you again." Rick was confused. "We never met before." He sighed. "You must don't remember me. It's me Shaun." Rick was shocked. "Now you remember me." He walked up to Rick. "I don't think you don't want meet the evil side of me." "Please I'm not scary of you anymore." He laughed. "You should be." He grabbed Rick and throws him on the table. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Shaun, Ethan's real 2nd alter." I was shocked. "You're not a new one?" He sighed. "Hell no I'm not new one. If I was Rick won't know me." I sighed. "Please don't do anything else." "Please I'm not going do anything else like that. But I need talk to you at boys' bathroom." I sighed and follow him. We were at the boys' bathroom for some reason. "Ok Shaun what do you want?" He smiled. "I want you." I was shocked. "To do what?" He walked up to me. "I want you to fuck me." I was shocked. "Why do you want me to fuck you?" "Because I'm horny that's why." I sighed. "I'm not going to help you with that." He rolled his eyes. "You know you want to fuck me." I sighed again. "I'm not going to help you with that ok?" I left the boys' bathroom.

**Rick P.O.V**

I woke up and I wonder what happen. I sighed and went to boys' bathroom. I went inside of there and cleaned myself. I heard something. Shaun came from the toilet. "Oh hello Rick." I was shocked. My worst nightmare, I dreamt one day Ethan was going to hurt me at high school and in the boys' bathroom he was going rape me. But that was back at middle school, but I didn't know that it will become real. Shaun came up to me. "I wonder how long is your dick is." I was scared. I remember one day at camp when we was 11 years old Ethan was acting so weird to me. He has this smile that creepy me out. "Remember when you and Ethan were 11 years old?" I nodded.

_When Ethan and I were 11 years old:_

_We were partners for now and I hated him so more and I still do. "Don't kill it for everybody dork." Ethan sighed and walked with me. At the tent I was sleep and so as Ethan. Later he changed to Shaun. He opened his eyes and woke me up. "Ugh what do you dork?" He smiled at me. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He started to laugh. "Please stop doing that you dork you're creeping me out!" He was still laughing. "Oh you're a cutie what's your name." I was scared at him. "You know my name how you forget it's Rick!" "Oh its Rick is it? How old are you?" I sighed. "I'm 11 years old remember?" He nodded. "I could wait for you when you older." He smiled at me creepy. I nodded. "I'm Shaun and I'm 18 years old." I just went back to sleep and leave the creepy dork alone._

I sighed. "Oh should I tell you I was touching your dick when you were little." I was shocked. "Why will you do that to me?" He laughed as he was laughing I was little. "Oh Rick I always want this to happen." I tried to escape from Shaun, but he grabbed me. "Oh baby don't try to leave now you're mine." I was really scared now. He throws me on the ground and got on of me. He took off my cloths. "Oh Rick you look so sexy without nothing on." I started to cry. "Please don't do this to me." He smiled. "I will love to, but I can't say no to that body of yours." I cried harder. "Please stop now." He licked my neck and touches my dick. "Now something I always want to suck." He went down and sucks my dick. "Wow what a wonderful taste." I cried even harder. He climbed on top of me. "Oh don't be sad my little Rick it will feel great once we start." "I don't want you and I don't love you I love Chris now please let me go!" He was about to choke me, but then he closed his eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Chris)**

In Ethan's brain I was fighting Shaun. "Shaun stop it stop it right now!" He smiled at me. "Why Chris you love me don't you?" "That was back then when I was 14 **(a/n: I made a mistake on episode 7 he wasn't 12 when he became wrestler because he didn't on when Ethan was 12 years old it was Lily.)** years old. I'm fucking 15 now! Fuck you, you never love me you stupid ass bitch! I hate you bitch! You go too far! Don't try to rape my Rick ok? Rick is mine not yours! I love him more than I love you because he may act like a bitch because Ethan is his enemy. But still I love him so much! You a fucking bitch you're a man-hoe! Fuck you fuck you for all your life I hate you, you stupid ass bitch!" Shaun sighed. "Hurt me already all you do is complaining. What to that boy with ass that taste just like chocolate?" I punched Shaun.

I opened my eyes and I saw Rick. "Chris is that you?" I nodded. "I'm really happy to see you again." I smiled. "I'm happy to see you again too." He smiled at me. "But I don't know if I could love you again." His smile faded. "Why do you think that?" "It's because you were so mean to Ethan that he tried to kill his self. And it's like you didn't care. You know if he kill his self we all dead, even me." He kissed me. "I'm so sorry that I was a jerk to him is that back then when we were little….."

_Rick's flashback:_

_At 1st grade Ethan and Rick were best friends then Benny came along and took him away. Rick feels like he was the 3rd wheel. So Rick has attacked Ethan and they never say anything friendly ever since._

"So Benny took Ethan away from you?" He nodded. "Wow that's mess up." "Yeah I mean I do want Ethan be my best friend again, but now he really hates me." "Then why did you just tell him." He sighed. "It's because Benny be always around." "Then why didn't you tell me when I was at your house that time." He smiled. "It's because I didn't want to lose any time to see what was underneath that hot wrestling outfit that you wear." I smiled at him. "I did keep a secret to Ethan." "What was it?" "The secret is I saw porn when I was little." "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah sadly." I nodded. "Listen Rick I can't lie to my feelings I love you." He smiled. "I love you too Chris." I smiled and kissed him. "Now could you fuck me now?" I smiled at him. "Of course I can."

Later after our sex I close my eyes.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I saw Rick naked. "Did Chris came?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "Well first it was Shaun." I was shocked. "He's back why will he back?" Rick sighed. "I don't know, but he tried to rape me." I sighed. "I knew Shaun was going to try to rape you what a bitch!" I sighed again. "Ethan I need to talk to you." I looked at Rick. "Back then we were best friends, but when Benny came a long we were no longer friends. And now I want to be your friend again." I smiled at him. "Ok then." Rick smiled at me. "I'm glad that we get to be friends again." I nodded. "Now could you put some clothes on because seeing you naked is very awkward." He nodded and put his clothes on.

Later Rick and I left from the boys' bathroom and walk home. "I miss you being my buddy." I smiled. "Me too."

**A/N: Not a very interesting episode/chapter, but hey it's better than nothing thanks for reading and today it's my last day of school I'm going to miss SOME people and of course I going to miss my boyfriend. And no not the one who cheat on me and then went back dated him again no not him. My new boyfriend he's 100% BETTER than the rest I dated so yeah I hope you guys like it!**


	9. Meeting Chris the alter

**Episode 9: Meeting Chris the wrestler alter**

**Summary: Rick wants Chris to meet his mother, but will it be a success if Shaun comes? Lily wants to woo hoo Benny for something special for Ethan.**

**A/N: Hi people it's me again yeah I can't wait for Season 2 I have full ideas for it. So I hope you guys like it!  
**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was at my locker and it was very normal today and I'm glad that is. Rick came to me. "Hey Ethan what's up?" I smiled at him. "Nothing you want something?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah I want you to tell Chris to meet my family I really want him to talk them." I nodded. "Ok then I will do that." He nodded. "So have you and Benny going?" I sighed. "Great we going out its really nice that today is normal." He nodded. "Well see you later!" He left. Benny came. "Hey Ethan." I smiled at him. "Yes Benny?" He kissed me. "That's all?" "No what's up?" "Nothing much Rick just told me to tell Chris to meet his family that's all." He nodded. "Well ok I see you at class." I nodded and went to the boys' bathroom. I sighed. "Chris." He came. I sighed. "Rick wants you to meet his family." He nodded. "Ok I will go there after school." I nodded. "Well pretty much that's it." He nodded. "Well I better go to class." I left the boys' bathroom and went to class.

After school I went home and went to my room. "Ok Chris you could go to Rick's house." He nodded and then I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Chris)**

I opened my eyes and change clothes. I went to Rick's house and knocked on the door. Rick opened the door. He smiled at me. "I'm so glad that you could make it." I smiled at him and kissed him. "I can't wait to meet your family." I went inside. His mother came. "Oh hello you are Rick's friend like last." I nodded. His dad came. "Hello wait is it your enemy since 1st grade?" "No not anymore." He nodded. "It's nice to meet you again." He shook his hand. "It's nice to meet to you Rick's father." He was confused. "Um we meet before remember?" I was confused. "No we haven't sorry." Rick sighed. "I explain everything at dinner." I nodded. "I'm wrestler." His dad smiled. "Really you don't look like it." Rick sighed again. "Um Chris I think it's best not to tell about yourself right now." I nodded. His mother came. "Dinner's ready!" We all came to the diner room. Rick's mother is like a 1950s mother **(a/n: can't wait for season 2 :3)** We all sat down and eat. "So is there anything interesting happen to you Ethan?" I was still eating and then I started to pay attention. "Um?" "He asked you if anything interesting happen to you." "Um yeah not really, but a little." I smiled at Rick. "So that means you two going out?" I nodded. "Well that's interesting." "Chris and I are very happy together." Rick said. His dad was confused. "Who is Chris?" I sighed. "Listen Ethan has a disease its call D.I.D." He was shocked so as his mother. "My dad is a doctor so you don't have to explain to him." Rick whispered to me. "So how many alters he has?" "He has 5 alters the first one is Bill the second alter is Shaun the third one is Lily the fourth is me and the last one is Miley." He nodded. "Wait Shaun?" I nodded. "He the one who must creepy my boy out." I sighed. "He's 18 years old he's bisexual." He nodded. "So you really in love with my little boy?" I nodded. "Well you do wrestling uh?" I nodded. "I'm the best wrestler ever." He nodded. "Well I really have to go because Lily wants to use the body now." "Ok well it's nice meet you." I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Lily)**

I opened my eyes. "What the fuck I am?" Rick sighed. "You in my house." "Oh yeah Chris did say he will be at your house and plus nice dick." And I left out the house.

I went to Ethan's house. I was going to go to his room, but his mom says something. "Lily or is that you Miley?" I sighed. "It's Lily bitch!" She sighed. "We about to go out and plus Sarah is coming and Benny." I smiled. "Oh Benny coming that's awesome!" She was confused. "You were never excited about Benny coming until now what is it?" I sighed. "Benny and Ethan are dating and now I could have sex without Ethan getting mad." She sighed. "Don't do anything to Benny ok?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" I went to his room. I changed my clothes. I wear short shorts and short shirt. "This will make Benny horny." I went downstairs and sat down. Sarah came in. "Hey E-Lily?" I nodded. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to fuck Benny what else I will be here for?" She sighed. "Don't do anything to Benny." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" Benny came. "Hey E-oh it's just Lily." I bite my lip. "What is inside there?" I smiled at him. "What?" He was confused. "Inside those pants." He sighed. "I'm going to Ethan's room." He went his room. "I may be back." I said and went to his room. I saw Benny on computer. "Oh Benny you know want all of this." He laughed. "No I don't." I turned the chair facing me. "Yes you do." I got on top of his lap. "No I really don't." I put his hand on my butt. "Yes you do you want his dick in your hole and me sucking your dick." He rolled his eyes.

**Benny P.O.V**

I went inside of Ethan's house and I can't wait to have sex with Ethan I mean hang out with Ethan. I saw Ethan well thought it was. "Hey E-oh it's just Lily." She bites her lip. "What is inside there?" She smiled at me. "What?" I was confused. "Inside those pants." I sighed. Lily is in the horny mood. "I'm going to Ethan's room." I went to his room and get on his computer. I do want have sex with Ethan not Lily. I'm not going to get in trouble with Ethan for having sex with Lily. She came in. "Oh Benny you know you want all of this." I laughed. "No I don't." She turned the chair around facing her. "Yes you do." She got on top of my lap. "No I really don't." She put my hand on her butt. "Yes you do you want his dick in your hole and me sucking your dick." I rolled my eyes. "No I don't want any of those things with you." She smiled at me. "Oh come on Benny doesn't mean I'm not him doesn't mean you can't fuck his body." I rolled my eyes. "I want you Benny." She whispered in my ear. I have to say she is hot when she in horny mood. "Please Benny I bet your dick is big as Ethan's." I kissed her. "Now that's what we talking about." I grabbed her and throw her on the bed. I jumped on top of her. We started kissing. I unzipped her shorts and touch her. She smiled at me. But then I realized I was doing something wrong. "I'm sorry Lily, but I can't." She got angry. "I hate you for not fucking me." She left.

Later I saw Ethan lying down. "Welcome back." He smiled at me. "Lily is such hoe uh?" I nodded. "She was trying make me have sex with her." He nodded. "I'm going to take a shower." Before he was going to take a shower I say something. "Ethan could I take a shower with you?" He nodded. "Sure I won't mind." I smiled and get off the computer.

I went inside of bathroom. I saw Ethan taking off his clothes. "What are you waiting for? You could take off your clothes." I took off my clothes and went inside of the shower with Ethan. I was looking at him and wow Ethan is sexy. I put my hands on his wrist. He smiled and kissed me. "Fuck me Benny." I smiled at him and push him against the wall. I grabbed his legs on my wrist. "This may hurts." He nodded. "It's not the first time." I smiled. I started grinding my hips against his. "Benny" He moaned. I grind my hips even harder. "Oh Benny get me more." I grind my hips harder. He was enjoying his self. Then somebody opened the door. "Um guys?" Sarah said. I didn't care if Sarah came inside I wanted to fuck Ethan's insides. "Ethan" I bite my lip and closed my eyes. "Oh Benny, Benny" He moaned louder.

**Sarah P.O.V**

Lily came and sat next to me. It's like she was angry. "What's wrong?" Ethan's sister was with me. "Benny won't fuck me." I was shocked. "You know we have an 8 years old girl here!" "So I know about threesome when I was 8 years old." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever don't ruin her childhood." She rolled her eyes. "Her childhood is already ruining." I rolled my eyes.

Later she closed her eyes and then opened her eyes. "Ethan?" He nodded. "I'm going to my room." I nodded.

Later I heard noises in the bathroom. So I went to the bathroom. I saw Benny's and Ethan's clothes on the ground. Is they friendship is really like that? They show their privates to each other. I just left the bathroom.

**Ethan P.O.V**

After our clean sex we dry each other and went to my room. We lay down on my bed. "Benny" He looked at me. "I love you." He smiled at me. "I love you too Ethan."

**A/N: Yeah you probably wondering what happen to the rest of the sex. I got lazy sorry. Anyways I hope you guys like it 2 more episodes for Ethan or 3. Whatever I can't wait for the next chapter/episode!**


	10. Vacation Time

**Episode 10: Vacation Time**

**Summary: Spring Break just started and Ethan wanted to bring Benny and Rory to a resting place. What happens if one of his alters comes?**

**A/N: Yeah only 5 more episodes and this season is over and new season begins. I didn't want make it to 12 even though it will maybe everything quicker so yeah. I hope you guys like this episode/chapter.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was relaxing at my room. My mom came. "Hey Ethan your father decided to go to a vacation with you so you could bring your two friends. And also he going to let you guys have your own room." I smiled at her. "Really that will be cool! I'm going to call Rory and Benny right now!" She nodded and left. I called Benny. "Hey Benny!" "Hey Ethan what's up?" "Nothing Benny, but I have awesome news my dad is bringing me to somewhere and I could bring two people." "That's awesome E I will be there!" I nodded and hang up. I called Rory. "Hey Rory what's up?" "Hey Ethan we haven't talk since we learn you have different personalities." "Yeah I finally know what it called its D.I.D." "Really cool!" "Yeah I know anyways my dad is bringing me to somewhere and I could bring two people I already called Benny so you want come?" "Yeah dude it sounds so fun! See you at your house!" I hang up. I packed my bags. I put my clothes in different bag. My bags are blue and the alters' are read. Rory and Benny came. "Hey guys I'm so glad that you guys could make it!" I hugged them. "Yeah let's hope nothing goes wrong." I nodded. "Ok boys it's time to have some fun!" We all came in the car.

We stopped because we was here. The place is very nice. "Dad this place is awesome!" He nodded. We went the manger so we could have our rooms. I have to be with Benny and Rory. "Are you going swimming Ethan?" Benny asked. "I'm not. I'm be with the ladies." I sighed. "Ethan if you don't want go swimming you could go with me and flirt with girls." I coughed. "First I'm gay and second I'm dating Benny!" Rory nodded. "I'm going swimming with Benny." I kissed Benny. "Um yeah I'm going to go." Rory left. We rolled our eyes. "Ok hurry and put your swimming outfit on." I nodded.

I have my swimming outfit on and I was in the pool with Benny. "Are you having fun Benny?" He smiled at me. "If you come over here." I smiled at him and swim to him. "Yes Benny?" He kissed me. I blush a little. "Aw you so cute Ethan." He licked my neck. I pushed him on wall and started to kiss him. Rory came to the pool. **(a/n: I know, know you guys wondering how the hell did Rory get in the pool and he didn't died it's because Jasmine's potion he put on. It only works to 24 hours which equal to a day so yeah that's why Rory didn't die.)** "Uh some people are trying to relax without anything gay around here!" I stopped kissing him. "Shut up Rory." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever I'm just saying and plus what about your dad uh do he know that you're gay?" "If my mom knows I'm gay then my dad knows." He rolled his eyes. "Now excuse us before we were rudely disturb!" Benny said. Rory rolled his eyes and swim away. We went make kissing.

We got out the pool and these girls came up to us. "Oh my gosh you guys look hot!" "Um thanks?" I said. "Thanks ladies." They giggle at Rory. "Could I touch your hair?" "Um I guess." She was touching my hair. I closed my eyes.

**Benny P.O.V**

We got out the pool and these random girls came up to us. "Oh my gosh you guys look hot!" "Um thanks?" Ethan said. "Thanks ladies." They giggle at Rory. "Could I touch your hair?" "Um I guess." She was touching his hair. I was kind of jealous. I saw Ethan closing his eyes. "Oh my gosh did I make him go sleep?" I sighed. "No he was changing let's hope its Lily or Miley or Chris." Rory rolled his eyes. "You only say that because the two girls are straight and Chris is gay that's why!" I smiled. He or she opened her or his eyes. "Who the fuck are you guys?" It's Lily. "Hey Lily so glad to see you!" Rory rolled his eyes again. "Oh my gosh this one has multiply personalities cool!" I sighed. "Nobody didn't answer my question who the fuck is you girls?" "I'm Cookie and this is Rosie we sound like a fool huh?" We nodded. "We are Jasmine's best friends we wanted to meet you guys so yeah." Rosie said. Rosie have a red hair with short shirt but not short as Lily wears with some shorts. Cookie has black and green hair with a skill short shirt and some shorts. "There also Alex but she is in the room will you like to meet her?" We nodded. "Ok follow me."

We followed them to their room. They opened the door and let us in. "Hey I'm Alex." Alex has black hair with black clothes and her eyes are light green. Rosie has brown eyes and Cookie has blue eyes. "Hey I'm Benny that's Rory and Ethan." "Bitch I'm not Ethan I'm Lily. Ethan is not here for a moment." She smiled. "Cookie he reminds me your girlfriend Lily Jasmine's cousin!" "Shut up Alex no body doesn't need to know that!" Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever so how is Jasmine?" "She is great she is smart! Do you guys know Cherry too?" They nodded. "Of course we know Cherry she so nasty and crazy, but she awesome." We nodded. "Where am I?" Ethan said. "You're in Cookie, Rosie, and Alex's room!" He nodded. "They friends with Jasmine and Cherry." He nodded again. "I have multiply personalities." "We know that." He was shocked. "Wow I never knew that." They nodded. "So how many alters do you have?" "I have 5 alters Bill, Shaun, Lily, Chris, and Miley." They nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you guys see you soon!" We left from their room.

**Ethan P.O.V**

We inside of our room. Benny and I were lying down on the bed. Rory was going to sleep. He lay down. "Guys don't try to have sex while I'm sleeping ok?" We nodded. "We can't anyways because of my dad." Rory nodded. "Good night!" He went to sleep. "Maybe we should go sleep too." "Yeah you right I'm tired anyways." He kissed me. "Good night Ethan." He turns off the lights and the TV. "Good night Benny." I went to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! It's not really a important episode/chapter but kind of because…I'm not going to spoil it just enjoy it!**


	11. Malchik Gay

**Episode 11: Malchik Gay**

**Summary: Sarah never knew Ethan was gay I mean she heard Benny say gay to him, but she really don't believe. Sarah really like Ethan, but what happen she learns Ethan is really actually gay? Will things become heart breaking?**

**A/N: Hey guys 4 more episodes and this season will be over. Wow it like yesterday I started this story/show and today is the end. Days went fast so yeah I hope you guys like it!**

**Sarah P.O.V**

Tonight I'm going to tell Ethan that I like him. I know Lily and Chris are making him gay, but that doesn't mean he's gay right? "Hey Sarah what are you doing?" Ethan said. "Um nothing I'm just wondering." He nodded. "Well tonight is going to be bad for you guys." I was confused. "What do you mean by that?" He sighed. "Nothing I have to go I need talk to my alters." He walked away. I wonder what he mean by tonight is going to be bad?

At night time I went inside Ethan's house. Ethan comes downstairs. "Hey Sarah." I waved to him. "Ethan could I talk to you at your room?" He nodded and we went to his room. We sat on his bed. "What is it Sarah?"

**Ethan P.O.V**

Tonight is going to be a bad night because Shaun wants to see them. At night time Sarah went inside my house. I came downstairs. "Hey Sarah." She waved to me. "Ethan could I talk to you at your room?" I nodded and went to my room. "Oh yeah Ethan give her what she wants!" Lily started to do moaning sounds which I don't like. We went inside of my room and sat down on my bed. I wonder what she is going to tell me. "What is it Sarah?" She sighed. "I like you." I was shocked. "Y-you like me?" She nodded. "Um Sarah I need to tell you this that…" She kissed me. I was really shocked. I tried to push her. She stopped kissing me. "SARAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She looked down. "I kissed you to see if you liked me." I sighed. "Sarah I'm gay I like men not women sorry." She was shocked.

**Sarah P.O.V**

I sighed. "I like you." He was shocked. "Y-you like me?" I nodded. "Um Sarah I need to tell you this that…" I kissed him. Later I stopped kissing him. "SARAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked down. I guess he don't like me. "I kissed you to see if you liked me." He sighed. "Sarah I'm gay I like men not women sorry." I was shocked. I can't believe that Ethan is gay. "Is this because of your alters?" He nodded. "I only like men and plus I love Benny we are going out." Why nobody did tell me this? "Well Ethan I…" I stopped when I looked at him. His eyes were close. He opened his eyes. "Hello Sarah." He smiled at me in a creepy way. "Um who are you?" I asked. "I'm Shaun his real second alter." I nodded. "Mm you pretty I guess." I was shocked. "Um I really have to go." I opened the door and left Ethan's room. I saw Benny downstairs. "Benny did you know that Ethan was gay and his alter Shaun?" He nodded. I got angry. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" "Because I didn't want to." I sighed. "Whatever Shaun is here." Benny was shocked. "Oh no not Shaun." Shaun opened the door. "Hello Princess hello Benny." We sighed. "What do you want Shaun?" Benny asked. "I want one of you have sex of me or else." "Or else what?" "Or else I will hurt one of you or I could kill Ethan." We were shocked.

**Benny P.O.V**

Shaun opened the door. "Hello Princess hello Benny." We sighed. "What do you want Shaun?" I asked. "I want one of you have sex of me or else." "Or else what?" "Or else I will hurt one of you or I could kill Ethan." We were shocked. "I will have sex with you since I'm dating him and only boy here." He nodded. "Benny?" I went up to her. "No matter what happens you have to babysit his sister."

I went to Ethan's room. Shaun pushes me on the bed. He put down my clothes off. "Oh wow it's so beautiful." I blush a little. He went down and sucked my down. "S-S-Shaun." He was still sucking my dick. He stopped sucking my dick. "So yummy Benny." I blush a little more. He licked the tip of my dick. He closed his eyes. I looked at him. He opened his eyes and fall off the bed. "What happen Benny?" "Shaun was here and he says if one of us doesn't have sex with him we get hurt or you will be killed." He got up from the floor and got on top of me. "Benny I'm so glad that you will do that for me." I smiled at him. He kissed me. I was touching his hair. We stopped kissing. "I love your hair and kisses." He smiled at me. He kissed me again. "You will be right by my side." I kissed him. "I know that." We kissed again. I guess that's all today.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! Yes it's a short chapter/episode but whatever I hope you guys like it!**


	12. Got Caught

**Episode 12: Got Caught**

**Summary: Bill pops out at the first class and he left out there then Ethan's principal find him skipping his class and call Ethan's parents.**

**A/N: Hey guys I wonder that you guys wonder how old are the alters are so I'm going to tell you. Bill: 21 years old (I change his age he was 15 at first but I thought it will be better 21) Lily: 16 years old. Chris: 17 years old. Miley: 13 years old (the youngest of them all.) And finally Shaun: 18 years old (pervent). So yeah 3 or less episodes to go I hope you guys like it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I went inside of my school and went to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and went to class.

I was pay attention the teacher. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Bill)**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I got up and opened the door and left.

I went to his locker and grabbed my clothes. I changed my clothes right in the hall. I put his clothes back in the locker. And walked around the school. I saw his principal right there. And he saw me. So I ran before the principal could catch me. I saw him stop running after me. I laughed and run to the store.

I returned at lunch with a cigarette on my mouth. I sat next to Benny. "Hey dude what happen to you?" He knows it's me. I took the cigarette out of my mouth. "I went to the store." He nodded. "You are sure because it sure did take forever to just get one thing." I nodded. The principal went up to me. "Hey fat guy." They laughed. "Ethan to the office now!" I just sat there. "Now Ethan!" "I'm not going anywhere until you say my name or at least Mr." He sighed. "Go to the office Mr." I stand up and went to the office

I went inside of the office and sat down with Ethan's parents. "Oh no not..." I smiled at her. "Yup it's me people." She sighed. "Your son skips class today and left the school for no reason." They nodded. "Well listen this right here is not my son I know my son will not do something like that. My son is not here right. And he has a disease call D.I.D." He nodded. "Really what does that mean he just do bad things like skipping class." She sighed. "No he changes his personality this right here is Bill his first alter." I nodded. I was smoking a cigarette. "Bill stop smoking!" I rolled my eyes. "Suck a dick bitch." She sighed. "Bill stop now." I sighed and throw the cigarette away. I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Lily)**

I opened my eyes. "What's up bitches!" I said. "This is Lily his annoying first teen girl alter." I nodded. "Ethan is fucking boring all he say is don't mess things up or else. I be like man fuck you I do whatever I want." She sighed. "He has 5 alters, but be warn of Shaun because Shaun is a crazy pervent who likes both genders." He nodded. "I will watch Shaun if he comes." She nodded. "There's also Chris and Miley so yeah." I got up. "Is it time to get the fuck out here?" I asked. "Miss there's no cursing in my school." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah just like my house." "Please Ethan and Benny been cursing here and home." He nodded. "I'm fucking going to change my clothes." "Remember Lily don't wear no short shirt and shorts." "Please I only wear that when I'm horny." I walked out of the office. I went the locker and changed.

I had a shirt and skirt with leggings and shoes. I went and sat next Benny. "Hey Benny." He sighed. "Hey Lily what do you want?" I smiled. "Nothing just want get the fuck out from that boring ass office." He nodded. "So Lily you want play video games after school." Rory said. I rolled my eyes. "Do you think I want play video games? No I don't I rather fuck." Benny sighed. "Whatever Lily your plan you working on is not going to work." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you fucking dick!"

**A/N: Yes, yes it's a very short episode it's because I have no ideas for this episode why? I have no idea my brain won't think or daydream for this episode so whatever. I hope you guys like it and plus I GOT ICECREAM! XDDDDDDDDDD! :333333333333 I LOVE ICECREAM HEHE!**


	13. Back to Vampire Hunting

**Episode 13: Back to Vampire Hunting**

**Summary: Sarah, Benny, and Rory decided to go back to vampire searching and all that good stuff before Ethan's alters came back. And Ethan wants to do that, but his friends won't let him because they too scary if one of his alters may make him kill.**

**A/N: Hi people today I decide it to go back when it was vampires, werewolves and all those good stuff. So yeah 2 more episodes so yeah hope you guys like it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was outside on the ground with Benny looking at the stars. I pointed to one star. "That star looks beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you." He looked at me and I looked at him. I smiled at him. "I love you Benny." He smiled at me. "I love you too Ethan." He kissed me softly. I kissed him back. We were still kissing each other. He grabs me and took me to my room. My parents weren't here yet so Sarah was here. He took me to my room. He dropped me on the bed. He got on top of me and kisses me. The kiss was long. Then my parents came in and saw us kissing. We stopped kissing and Benny got off of me. "Hey mom and dad." They were shocked. "Hey guys how were you guys date?" "Um well fine it was fine." He nodded. "Well this is awkward."

Benny and Sarah left my house and my parents want me to talk to them.

"Ethan are you…" My dad asked. "Wait mom you never told him I was gay?" She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't want your dad be upset at you." I nodded. "It's ok you're gay, but how this happen." I sighed. "Therapy." He nodded. "Well since we know you and Benny are going out. Did you guys have sex?" "Umm….."

**Flashback**

_He put his hands on my waist. I smiled and kissed him. "Fuck me Benny." He smiled at me and pushes me against the wall. He grabbed my legs on his waist. "This may hurts." I nodded. "It's not the first time." He smiled. He started grinding his hips against mines. "Benny." I moaned. He grinds his hips even harder. "Oh Benny get me more." He grinds his hips harder. I was enjoying myself. Then somebody opened the door. "Um guys?" Sarah said. Benny didn't care if Sarah came inside. "Ethan" He bites his lips and closed his eyes. "Oh Benny, Benny" Sarah closed the door. He grinds his hips harder. "Oh Benny right inside of me." He moves his hand to my ass. I bit my lip. "Oh baby I like it." He was shaking his head. "Ethan oh Ethan I love you and your little alters." I was shaking my head. "Oh yes Benny, Benny." _

**Flashback End**

I started to pay attention after that flashback and answer my dad's question. "Um nope we didn't." He nodded. "Ok then I just asking." I nodded. "Well it's nice that you have a boyfriend now right?" I nodded. "Well I'm going to go to my room now." They nodded. I went to my room.

**Benny P.O.V**

Sarah and I left Ethan's house. I hope Ethan's parents are not angry at him. Sarah and I were walking to my house. "Hey Benny I been think we should go back like you know vampires, and other stuff we use to think and do before Ethan's alters came back so what you say?" I sighed. "I will say yes, but what about Ethan? Ethan may be killed I mean his alters may make his kill or turn. I'm just afraid of losing him." She nodded. "I understand, but I heard some vampires are after him." I looked at her. "Really or you just trying to make me go back to that?" She sighed. "Why will I lie something like this? Jesse told me that so I need you to take care of him at night ok?" I nodded. "Well see you tomorrow Sarah." She nodded and left.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I have a meeting with my alters. "Guys I need to talk you." They nodded. Shaun smiled at me. "Shaun stop smiling at me you're creepy me out like always." Shaun sighed. "Whatever you say Ethan." I sighed. "Anyways tonight I'm going to ask my friends to go back to vampires and stuff before you guys came. I really miss it. So don't come during that time." "Oh don't worry Lily and Miley isn't so you don't have to wonder about that." Shaun said. "Yeah I'm not interest with the supernatural world so I'm not coming." Chris said. "I only come with a vampire or something hurts you." Bill said. "I come with its hot male." I sighed. "Shaun I love yaoi, so don't ruin it." Shaun rolled his eyes. "Well everybody got that?" They all nodded. "That's good now I have to go to school or else I'm be late to school….again."

I went to school so I won't be late again. I went to my locker and opened it and get my stuff. Benny came up to me. "Hey Ethan." I looked at him. "Hey Benny." I kissed him. "So how were things with your parents?" "It wasn't so bad my dad just found out I'm gay." He nodded. "He did ask me did we have sex." "Shit, what did you say?" "I lie to him I did have flashback though for the first time." "I must did amazing job if you had a flashback for the first time." I smiled at him and then kissed him. "Guys do you mind it is school you know." I smiled at Sarah. "Aw cute, but that sex wasn't." Jasmine said. "How did you know we have sex?" Benny asked. "I'm yaoi fan how didn't I?" He laughed. "So you didn't like the sex we have?" "Hell no I didn't like it I love it!" I smiled at her. "So what we going to do tonight my parents isn't coming until Sunday." "Oh so that means more Benny and Ethan time or I like to call it Bethan." We just nodded. "Well Benny is going to look after you and Jasmine is going to check your sister." Sarah said. "And watch you guys having sex." We rolled our eyes. "Why you not coming tonight?" Sarah sighed. "It's because I have to do something important." I nodded. "I understand Sarah." "Well we need to go to class now." We all nodded and went to class.

I was about to go to class, but Benny grabbed my arm and took me to a room. "Benny we need to go to class now." "I know, but I want do something first. I'm bit horny." I kissed him. And then we stop. "What was that for?" He was smiling. "You say you were horny so I'm doing something about it." I kissed him again. He started to lick my neck. "Benny I will love to stay and chat, but we really have to go like now or else we going to be in trouble." He stopped licking my neck. "Fine, but tonight your body is mine." I smiled at him. "I know that Benny." I hugged him and we left.

**Benny P.O.V**

After class I went to my locker. I opened and get my stuff for the next class. "Can't wait for tonight huh?" Jasmine said. I jumped because I didn't know she was there. "No I can't his body is just….anyways you scare me to death where were you?" She pointed. "Oh wow anyways you can't wait for tonight either uh?" "Hell no I want sees you guys having sex in person instead on the computer." "Well I have to go bye." Jasmine magical disappears.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I want to know why Sarah isn't coming tonight. Well Sarah must do something important for me.

At night time Benny came. "I can't wait to do this." I smiled at him. Then Jasmine came. "Hey guys can't wait to see it!" I smiled at her. My mom and dad come. "Ok guys here's my number if you need me so yeah and Ethan Benny don't try having sex in this house." We nodded. "Ok see you guys on Sunday." And they left. "So Benny where do you want to make a movie at?" My sister came. "You guys making a movie can I be in it?" Jasmine laughed. "No sweetie this type of movie is not for little girls like you." She nodded. "Now let's play dolls." They went to my sister's room. "I think your room will be better." I nodded. We went to my room.

We just sit on the bed for now. "I have condoms do you want put them on or I put them on?" I sighed. "You don't have to wear a condom on remember our first sex?" He nodded. "We didn't wear a condom and look us perfectly normal." He nodded. "Well I just asking I mean we was in the shower. We are doing this in the bed. We both lost our virginity in the shower." I looked at him. "I was never virgin Benny remember?" "Oh yeah I forget about that." I nodded. "So are we going to do it or not?" He smiled at me and kissed me. Then my sister came in room. "Hey E-oh my gosh what are you guys doing?" We stopped kissing each other. I looked at my sister. "Oh nothing we just um uh…." I was thinking of a good lie, but I didn't have anything. "You guys were kissing that gross! Wait is it legal?" Jasmine came. "No it's not legal to kiss another male it's perfectly normal just like a girl and boy kissing. Anyways when you guys going to make love?" I sighed. "We are getting there now leave." "Who her or me because I'm here for some yaoi she just here for something." "Both of you leave." She rolled her eyes. "I be back." And she closed the door. I sighed again. "So what were we?" He smiled at me and kissed me. He pushes me on bed and he was on top of me. "I'm going to push you even better than before." I smiled at him. He was kissing me some more. He stopped kissing for air. "Benny I want you." He smiled. "I want this to be special." I nodded. "Dress up like a girl for me." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. He got off of me and got off the bed. He grabbed his bag and took a girl outfit. "Here you go Ethan." I smiled at him. "I be right back." He smiled at me.

I went to the bathroom. I changed my clothes to a girl outfit. It was short shirt and mini skirt. I went back to my room. I saw Benny naked. "Somebody excited to see me." I winked at him. He down at his dick and blush. "Oh what we know somebody is." I laughed. "I love your boner it's turns me on even more." He smiled at me. "You're so sexy Ethan like really." I blush a little. "I want you to be on top." "I will do." I got on the bed and got on top of Benny. His dick was inside my hole. I bite my lip. I started to grind my hips against his. "E-Ethan" I grinding my hips harder. He bites his lip. "Ethan oh my little Ethan" I grinding my hips even harder. He was touching my dick while I fucking him. "Oh Ethan your dick is perfect." I bite my lip even harder. "B-Benny oh Benny, Benny" I moaned. I couldn't hold my moans any longer. "Benny oh Benny please be with me in all time." "I will be with you forever." I grind my hips harder. "E-Ethan" He moaned loudly. "Benny" I moaned loudly. I stopped grinding my hips. I climbed down to his boner. I put my mouth on it. Oh it was really great. I just want to scream. I put it down to my throat. "E-Ethan oh geez Ethan I never you learn these moves." I stopped sucking his dick and started to lick the bottom of it. "E-Ethan" I kissed at the very end of it. He bites his lip. "I learn them from Lily she is amazing teacher when it comes with sex." I climbed back to his body. I put my dick inside his hole. I started grinding my hips against his really harder. "Oh Ethan, Ethan" He moaned very loud. "Oh Ethan, Lily was amazing teacher you ever have." I nodded. "Ethan, Ethan I can't…" He bites his finger. "I'm almost there Benny I'm almost there." He couldn't hold his self together I was so deep inside of him. So deep that I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't control myself. It's just so wonderful its better than I ever had. "I'm-I'm so close Ethan so so close." I bite my lip. "I almost to the-oh Benny, Benny." It was so deep I couldn't finish my sentence. "Ethan, Ethan it's so deep inside of me." I nodded. He put his hand my waist. I grind my hips faster. "Damn Ethan you're the best. You're 1st place." I bite my lip hard. "I don't want feel my legs." "Me either." I couldn't stop I just have to continue. I couldn't stop myself. Benny was cum **(a/n: I'm very new with the cum I will be doing with that from now on. Cum is now on M stories.)**. I stopped grinding my hips and lay down on the bed. "I'm so tired." I said. "Me too, you really did a good job Ethan it was amazing." I smiled at him. "I guess I'm your sex machine now am I?" He nodded. I smiled. My sister opened the door. "Hey-oh my gosh what is that sticks!" Benny covered his dick. "What stick?" He looked at me. I looked at my dick. "Oh shit." I covered my dick. Jasmine came. "Oh my she came in wrong time. Her childhood is ruined." I nodded. "What you mean ruined it's not ruined I just saw sticks on Ethan's bed." Jasmine laughs. "Those weren't sticks….." "I have bad feeling about what I saw now."

**A/N: Yeah her childhood is ruin, but hey I won't blame her my childhood is ruin too…..Anyways I hope you guys like it.**


	14. Getting Punshiment Help

**Episode 14: Getting Help/Punishment**

**Summary: Ethan's mother finds out that Ethan and Benny had sex which his mother told him not. And now she decided to help and give him his punishment is going somewhere to get help to make alters never come back.**

**A/N: OMG I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I JUST SAW THE HOTTEST EPISODE IN THE PLANET OF EPISODES! GUESS WHAT I SAW BENNY AND RORY AND ETHAN SHIRTLESS AND I WAS LIKE DAMN! I COULDN'T RESIST THAT I LIKE OH MY GOD BECKY LOOK AT THEIR BODY IT IS SO HOT! I WAS REALLY LIKE THAT I CAN'T CALM DOWN I CAN'T EVEN TYPE COMPLETELY! 1JGSGIJG YOU SEE? THEY MAKING ME CRAZIIIIIIIIIII WOO WOO WOO! Anyways 1 more episode and this season is over enjoy Benny is hot. Ok I need chill pill now. Plus I was thinking about raping Benny 0_0 so I really need that chill pill or else I may end up raping Atticus Mitchell 0_0.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

On Sunday night my parents return and I was with Benny making out on the bed. My sister came in my room.

"Ethan our parents are back!" And she left. We stop making out and went downstairs.

"Hey mom how were you guys?" I asked.

"We had fun did you guys do that I told you not to?" We looked at each other.

"No mom we didn't." She nodded.

"I was just asking." My parents went to their room.

"Well Benny I think you should go." He nodded. He grabbed his bags and everything with him.

"I see you tomorrow." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow!" And he left. I went back to my room and lay down on my bed.

"Have fun weekend Ethan?" Lily asked.

I sighed. "Yeah it was fun." She nodded. And then Miley and Chris and Bill came.

"Well I had the gayest weekend." Bill said.

"I have the best week of all times." Miley said of course.

"I had an okay weekend." Chris said. I sighed and nodded.

"Well I'm about to go to sleep do you guys mind?" They nodded.

"And I hope nothing end up missing or I went another country." They all nodded.

"It's ok we not going to do something stupid now you go to sleep. Have a peaceful night dreaming about Benny's dick." Lily said. I sighed. I changed my clothes and went to sleep.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Bill)**

I opened my eyes and changed my clothes. I went downstairs and left the house.

I went to Benny's house. He opened the door. "Ugh Bill what do you want it's 1:30 in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm bored and I'm not sleepy."

He sighed. "Well I am so I see you at school if you be there." He closed the door in front my face.

"Bitch close the door in front my face." I walked back to Ethan's house.

At Ethan's house I have to go school because if I don't then he gets in trouble well not really. I went to his school. I went to locker and get his stuff. Sarah came up to me.

"Hey Bill I was going to say Ethan, but something tells me he's not here." I smiled at her.

"Well sometimes people can tell it's me." She smiled.

"So do Ethan has a talent because I think it will be cool if he have a talent and plus the talent show is coming soon." I sighed.

"He does, but he rather keeps it as a secret." She nodded. Then Benny came.

"Bill what did you want at 1:30am?" I sighed.

"For interment." I said. I rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude we need to go to class." I nodded. We went to the class

**Normal P.O.V**

At Ethan's house his mother was cleaning his room. She saw something underneath his bed. She grabbed it and she saw a girl outfit. She just put in her room until Ethan came.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Bill)**

After school I went back to Ethan's house. I went to his room and smoke in there. His mother came with some girls clothes which that outfit reminds me something.

"Ethan or Bill?" She asked.

"Bill who else will have a cigarette on their mouth?" She sighed and sat next to me.

"Do you think I'm a good mother?" I sighed.

"I don't know I mean you never talk to him about his D.I.D or anything. You're always gone and maybe one day he thinks he could do whatever he wants. And plus you never talk to Lily and Miley well mostly Lily, Miley she just a yaoi fan who wants to see gay porn. Lily she's a hoe whose just watch and talk and other stuff for Miley." She nodded.

"Well I find this outfit do you know about it?" I sighed.

"Well he had sex with Benny with that outfit." She was shocked.

"I thought Ethan wanted be marry before he have sex." I sighed.

"Well things change when we came." She nodded.

"What should I do the part of me I should punish him for having sex by taking games and stuff and never let Benny here for a month or so and the other part of me I just want hurt him so?" I sighed.

"Well they both good I will do hurting, but then he will hate me. I mean Benny should come, but not having sex with him so you could just put something to record him. And take his games and stuff. Maybe take him to a place to stop his D.I.D." She looked at him.

"Are you sure about the last one because you going to be gone." He nodded.

"Yeah if you want that we may see each in past." She nodded. And then I closed my eyes.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I dropped the cigarette on the floor.

"What happen mom?" I asked. She sighed.

"Bill was here and I know that you have sex with Benny and I want punish you for that." I was shocked.

"Plus explain this to me." She showed me the outfit I wear.

"Umm I-Benny ugh I had sex with that." She nodded.

"Well no games and computer for a month and plus I'm going to take you somewhere for your alters to be gone for good." I sighed and nodded. And then she left.

Next day I went to my locker and get my stuff today was Friday thank goodness. Then Benny came.

"Hey Ethan what's wrong?" I sighed.

"My mom found out that we had sex and now I can't play games or use the computer for a month and plus she taking me somewhere to make the alters gone." He nodded.

"Well after school I'm going to ask her if I could come with you." I smiled at him.

"Well ok see you after school." And then I went to class.

During class it was hard to forces to the teacher because Miley keep asking to use the body. I sighed and nodded. I closed my eyes.

**Ethan's Alter P.O.V (Miley)**

I opened my eyes and looked around. The teacher looked at me. "Is there something wrong Ethan?" I sighed.

"I'm not Ethan I'm Miley." She sighed.

"Yes Miley could you don't disturb the class please?" I nodded.

After school I went to Ethan's home. His came down. "Hey Miley could you get Ethan please he is going to the hospital." I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Ethan P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I saw myself with yaoi clothes. I changed my clothes before I left. Before I left I saw Benny outside. He sighed. I went up to him.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." He nodded. I kissed him and hugged him.

"Bye Ethan I see you soon." I smiled at him.

"Bye Benny I love you." He smiled at me and I left.

My parents drive me to the hospital for D.I.D people like me. When we made to the hospital and I saw my new therapist. I went to his office and talk to him. Later I talk to other teens that just like me. Then I went for something to eat.

The next day I went back to his office and try to get alters, but it won't work. Later he use something to let one of the alter comes.

Later I opened my eyes and looked around. I called Benny and I told him I love him and I saw snow outside.

**A/N: I got lazy at the end so yeah it's crappy anyways I hope you guys like it! Can't wait for the next episode!**


	15. Finally Ending

**Episode 15: Finally Ending**

**Summary: Ethan decided to leave the hospital after seeing what happen when he's gone.**

**A/N: Omg this is the very last episode/chapter of this season and then next season 2 woo hoo! I can't wait plus I been going mad so yeah. So I hope you guys like it! And also there's going to be 3 new alters on that season so yeah.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I went up to my parents.

"Mom I want to leave here." She nodded.

"Ok then, but we checking your childhood so we could see what's happen." I nodded.

Later my mom went to the room with people and us talking and then I close my eyes.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ethan closed his eyes and then changed to Lily. Later on they were at the office and Miley was there. Then later Ethan returns. They went home and Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory went to boiling.

He sighed and sit next to Benny.

"I really didn't know Rory can boil." Benny nodded.

"They learned from Bill." Then all Ethan's alters came to see them boiling. Bill was sitting on the chair. Lily was next to Ethan sitting on the top of the chair. Chris sits right next Bill. Miley was on the ground reading a yaoi book. Then Shaun was just standing up smiling creepy as he usual do.

**A/N: Lame uh? Well I didn't have any ideas and this episode is same as the last episode of the season so yeah it's really nothing. And also I got lazy so yeah. Whatever this is the last episode/chapter of this episode so yeah Season 2 here I come yay!**


	16. Season 2: Graduation

**Season 2: Episode 1: Gradation**

**Summary: After a long crazy year of Ethan and his friends about his alters. Two years later Ethan is now finally 18 years old and graduates from his supernatural crazy school and finally head off to collage when summer ends of course. And his alters haven't been here for a year and his parents decided to throw a special party for him.**

**A/N: Yes we are finally in the new season of Different Personalities of Ethan which it's great. This season is going be awesome! So yeah you guys probably wondering if Ethan and Benny are still dating. Yes they are and wondering if Benny or Ethan going to ask the BIG question. We find out soon or later! And will it be yuri couples? Of course it will! Will it have at least a little bit of straight? Yes it will! Will Benny and Ethan have kids? You have to find out! So yeah there are many questions on this season we all just have to find out so yeah enjoy!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I walked at the hall with a smile with my boyfriend Benny the greatest boyfriend I have. I saw Sarah, Rory, Erica, Jasmine and Cherry.

"I can't believe you guys are graduating! We stuck with the same age for years. I have to go to creature school to graduate." I nodded.

"Must suck huh?" She nodded.

"Well after the graduation does you guys want to come to the party?" They nodded.

"Well ok see you there. And we better get ready for our graduation." They nodded and me and Benny left.

After the graduation at night times everybody who I invite to came. We were having so much fun we were dancing and stuff. Benny did have to talk to Jasmine about something.

**Benny P.O.V**

I grabbed Jasmine's arm went to a private room so nobody can hear us.

"Jasmine I really hope he says yes." Jasmine got confused.

"Say yes to what?" I showed the ring. She was jumped up and down.

"You going to do it this is so awesome I really hope he says yes too so I could be in a gay wedding and record the gay wedding and show it to my yaoi friends back home! So I could say in your face!" I nodded.

"Right are you going to record it?" She nodded. She appears a camera out of nowhere.

"Great now let's get out of here." She nodded. We left the room. We went back to the room where my friends and my boyfriend were at. I went up to Ethan while he was sitting down and I put one knee down. And get the box.

"Ethan Morgan will you marry me?" He was shocked and so as everyone except Jasmine. She just smiled and records the whole thing.

"Benny yes, yes I will marry you!" Ethan stands up. I smiled and got and put his engaging ring on his finger. He smiled and hugged me and kissed me.

"Benny I love you!"

"Ethan I love you too." He hugged me even tighter.

"Aw what a cute moment!" Sarah said.

"You say cute I say the awesome gay moment ever." Jasmine said.

"Well dude I'm so glad that you guys are getting married and everything, but Jasmine and I want to tell you guys that we dating again." We were shocked.

"What do you mean again?" Sarah asked. We all looked at her. She sighed.

"In 7th grade we use to date. We only kissed once then I have to return to anime world so I broke up with him. But then I release that he was worth to date him back. So I kissed him and we went back dating again." We nodded. Rory put his arm around her.

"I can't believe you dated this nerd." Erica said. Jasmine sighed.

"I can't believe you dated a girl." Erica sighed and rolled her eyes. Yeah Erica is dating Sarah they always have been since last year.

"Well this is the best day ever." Ethan kissed me.

**Ethan P.O.V**

After the party I let Benny sleepover here until I tell my mom that we are getting marry and going to a hotel for a while until we get marry or find a house. When it was morning I went kitchen and I saw my mom.

"Hey Ethan I'm so glad that you're 18 years old now." I nodded. She went up to me and hugged me and I heard her snob.

"Well mom I need to show you something." She looked at me. I showed my finger. She was shocked and hugged me.

"Ethan you're getting marries to Benny?" I nodded. She smiled at me.

"Yeah Benny really loves me, I really love him too so yeah." She nodded.

"Well I better go I have to go to get your dad." I nodded.

"Oh and we going to go to a hotel until we get marry or find a house and Benny was thinking to get marry in Japan." She nodded.

"Well I have to go bye." And she left.

**Normal P.O.V**

Later at night Bill went to the bar and he saw this cute girl and he was flirting with her.

**A/N: I didn't really have any ideas on this, but all your questions except one was answer. So yeah Bethan forever and ever! Best yaoi couple ever. So yeah I hope you guys like it! And also I have some really bad news my computer screen is mess up so I not going to be writing stories until I get my computer screen fix or get a new computer so yeah I hope you guys understand.**


End file.
